Just like Heaven? Ashes 2010
by spooksfan08
Summary: Gene is having nightmares. Nelson is back and Alex is worried. What is Keats up to now? Is Gene right to think he wants to destroy the team, can Sam&the others stop him? All characters from LOM/A2A may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars belong to Kudos and BBC television. **

**Just like Heaven?**

Gene shot up in bed, sweating and shaking as he ran a hand over his eyes. Breathing heavily he glanced at Alex who was half asleep next to him. Since the incident at the prison Gene had been having nightmares. He had tried to hide it from Alex; after all he reasoned she didn't need the extra stress. Not now. The most vivid one yet had left him shaken. It was too weird. He glanced across at Alex, worried for a moment that he had woken her. He knew she had her own nightmares too.

"Gene?" Alex yawned as she sat up in bed. "What's wrong?" Her voice was befuddled with sleep as she pulled herself up in to a sitting position.

"I'm fine Bolls" He ran her eyes over her as he spoke. It was almost as if he was checking she was still there, that she was really still alive. That her walking in to the Railway Arms and away from him forever had been just a twist in this ever evolving nightmare.

Alex frowned as he looked at her, she knew her husband was keeping something from her, but she didn't know what. Sighing as he left the bedroom to make coffee Alex decided to leave him to it. She knew if she pushed Gene there was no way she would find out what was bothering him. Five minutes, Alex thought to herself. Just five minutes and then I'll go and see what has woken him up at 4 am in the morning. She prayed that Molly hadn't been woken up. She had school in a couple of hours as it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat at the kitchen table. It had seemed so real. Some of it was, but then in his dream more and more had been added. Sam's car accident and Alex's shooting had definitely happened. It was strange in his dream Chris was dead too and Annie. They all were. Gene glared at his coffee. He'd even been dead himself. Some sort of spectre that moved on the souls of coppers who were killed before their time. He shook his head. A wry smile appeared on his face, yeah me a Guardian Angel?

The only plausible things in his dream, the only things that made sense was even then he had a need to look after his team, the people he cared about and the fact that Keats was sent from Hell itself. Well, Gene smiled wryly into his coffee cup. That made sense, he wondered if that was the case in real life often enough. God, Sam and Alex would have a field day with me and their psycho babbling nonsense. Good job I don't go in for any of that, I'd be checking myself in to the Priory. Gene glared at his coffee, wishing it was scotch as he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was awake. He had barely slept since he'd run into Nelson from the Railway Arms. It had been good to see the old pub landlord again. Nelson was definitely one of the good guys and had said he was down in London to meet his cousins. The football had also been an attraction. It had seemed like a chance meeting but Ray knew Nelson, there was never anything coincidental with him. Sighing he stared at the ceiling aware that in a couple of hours he'd be up and about ready to get to Fenchurch East. For the first time since he'd made his way down from Manchester he wondered if he really was in the right place. Keats kept telling him that he should be a higher ranking officer by now, but wasn't that just Keats trying to break the team up? And what about Chris? He couldn't leave that dozy plonker down south on his own could he? Nah never Ray thought to himself. Keats was playing mind games just like he always did.

Ray decided coffee and a shower would do him more good than trying to sleep. Not even DCI Litton had been as destructive to the team as Keats had tried to be. It got on Ray's nerves it really did. Turning the shower on in front of him Ray smiled, as if anyone could break up CID at Fenchurch East. They were like family - the three girls and four blokes pulled together whenever there was trouble. Even Phyllis and Viv had become indispensable. Ray suddenly felt depressed at the thought of his friend. Danny's funeral was to be held in two days time and no one had heard from the friendly desk sergeant since the email Gene had told them about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had given up waiting. Gene could be a stubborn, self opinionated, sexist, pain in the arse but he was her stubborn, self opinionated pain in the arse and she wanted to know what was going on. Sighing she grabbed her dressing gown and made her way down stairs. Gene never even heard her enter the kitchen.

"Gene?" she leant against the kitchen doorway as he smiled in to his coffee cup

"Mornin' Bolls. Sorry did I wake ya?" He raised his eyebrows slightly as she crossed the room to him.

"Yes you did" She was in no mood to let him get out of this. Something was bothering him, it was the third night she'd woken to find him either up and about before her or sat on the edge of the bed covered in sweat. She knew something was wrong.

"Talk to me Gene" She pulled a chair up opposite him. He knew there was no getting out of this. The woman in front of him could read him like a book and he knew it. Glaring in to his coffee mug he thought for a moment. What would make him sound the least insane?

"Nothing much to say Bolls" She raised an eyebrow at him

"Gene, don't shut me out" She held his gaze as he realised how tired she looked. A tired Alex was never a good thing.

"I'm not. Just nightmares that's all. I'm fine" Alex sighed as he spoke.

"Nightmares? That's not like you. What about?" Alex seemed genuinely interested in why he was upset. They'd been together for almost three years and he still found it strange that someone cared about him.

"Weird stuff, you and Sam being dead. Everyone dead, me included but still bloody working" He shook his head.

"No rest in peace for the Gene Genie eh?" She covered his hand with her own. He smirked.

"Nah don't think so. Can't help thinking it means Keats is out to get me. To destroy the team. Don't know how and I don't know why but I don't trust him" Gene stood as Alex did too.

"Its probably just all the trauma of what happened to Danny and me" Alex stepped towards her husband.

"Yeah Bolls. Yeah" He was exhausted. "I can't shake the feeling that little twerp is up to something. You and Sam always say that the stuff we dream about means stuff. Reckon something is trying to warn me to be more careful, Keats is more serious trouble than I ever thought possible." He pulled Alex to him as she wrapped her arms around him. Holding her husband in her arms Alex couldn't help but think he was right.

**author's note. Think this is going to end up a multichapter. I wasn't too sure about the ending of Ashes to Ashes so I decided to keep going with my 2010 stories. Will have major spoilers for the entire 5 years of Ashes and LOM. Please let me know what you think. Its only an introduction so far. More soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - see previous chapters**

**The Camera Never Lies**

Sharon sighed as she opened the doors to the CID office. It had been a strange few weeks and she was glad today would at least bring one part of the nightmare to an end. Clicking on the lights as she walked through the deserted CID she was surprised that she was the first officer to arrive. She knew Danny's funeral was going to be a horrible day for all of the team but she had still expected one of the others to be there before her. It was usually Alex and Gene that were there squabbling over something or other when the rest of the team arrived. She sighed, everything seemed so different now. Working in CID had always been stressful but now it seemed that some of the fun had been sapped out of them, out of her.

Sharon decided that a strong cuppa would be needed before anything else happened she made her way towards the small kitchen. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene and Alex were unusually subdued as they walked in to the CID office. Gene had once again woken up in the early hours of the morning after a strange dream involving the Railway Arms, Nelson and Keats as a hissing version of the devil. He sighed; perhaps it just meant he was getting too old for all this? He thought as he loosened his tie. He watched as Alex walked towards her desk. He wasn't sure but he was sure her suit was a little tighter than usual. They still hadn't told the team about the baby and he wasn't sure that they could hide it for much longer. Alex looked up as she saw Gene cast his eyes over her body.

"Gene?" She smiled slightly as she shoved her purse in the desk draw.

"Where is everyone Bolls? Like the bleedin Mari Celeste in 'ere" He leant on her desk as she shrugged.

"I don't know. You can't expect everyone to be on time today. Viv is a popular officer, well liked. I know it's not just us going to the funeral." She looked down. They had barely talked about what had happened at the prison since the night she had squared up to Keats. Gene nodded.

"Yeah." He looked across at the office doors as they swung open.

"Alex" Keats smiled as he walked across to the desk where Gene and Alex were stood. Gene pulled himself up to his full height as he waited to see what Keats wanted this time. Alex glared as Keats threw Gene a filthy look.

"Gene, you really going to drag your team to this funeral?" He almost laughed as Alex stood.

"What's it to you? Look Jimbo we got a bit of work to do 'ere. You remember the concept? Detecting crime is what we are paid to do. I dunno why you think that involves dragging your scrawny little arse in here whenever the mood takes you actually fit's the bleeding job description. Now unless we can help you with something, piss off and leave me and mine alone." He glared at Keats as the smaller man just smirked. Gene really hated the man, and not just because he had tried his luck with Alex when he had first turned up. He didn't know how she had managed not to thump the annoying little creep. He knew he had barely managed to restrain himself.

"Looking well Alex, considering" Keats ran his eyes over her body as Ray finally entered the room.

"Considering what? Having to deal with the likes of you? Thanks" Alex folded her arms. She didn't want to get in to an argument, today was going to get more and more difficult than usual with out this.

"Considering you are married to an overgrown misogynist school boy like him" Keats gestured towards Gene who narrowed his eyes.

"Keats, just go away" Alex could feel the familiar nausea wash over her as Keats smirked. At least she now knew it was morning sickness rather than the close proximity to such an oily little creep.

"I was married when you met me. I will always be married and you are never going to change that." Alex leant back against her desk as Ray smiled slightly at her. He was also dressed for the funeral. He was determined to be there for his friend. Viv was a good bloke and Danny had come through in the end, even paying the ultimate price.

"Yeah I know you were. Only thing is Alex you married him not knowing the truth. Not knowing what he actually is. Your mate Sam Tyler knows" Keats smirked. He hadn't seen Sam and Annie enter the room.

"Is that so?" Sam answered as Keats began to pale.

"Yeah seems you know something about me that no one else does Sammy boy. I know we're mates but I think our Jimbo here is suggesting something" Sam held the door open for Keats as the smaller man shook his head.

"You will find out Alex. Then you'll come running to me. You will find out" Keats backed up so he was beside Sam.

"I know all I need to thanks" Alex rested a hand on her tummy as she spoke. Annie and Sharon exchanged knowing looks but none of the men in the room could guess what Annie and Sharon had seen that was so significant. Keats leered at her one more time before Sam let the double door slam closed with Keats just on the other side of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church was packed. Viv was at the front stood next to his sister. Treena was beside herself with grief as the priest talked about Danny and the hero he had ultimately been. Sharon was stood between Ray and Chris as they sang Abide With Me. Annie sniffed occasionally as Sam passed her a tissue from his pocket. Alex was almost catatonic as Gene slipped his hand over hers.

"You ok Bolls?" He whispered. She nodded as the priest announced that they would say the Lord's prayer. Alex couldn't help but think that Keats had something on Gene or at least thought he did. He gripped her hand as the priest continued. He didn't like how pale Alex looked one little bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The return to the station after the funeral had been a quiet affair. Gene had spoken to Viv outside the church but had no luck in persuading him to return to Fenchurch East. He sighed, hoping Phyllis who had stayed behind at the church would have more luck.

Annie sat at her desk going through witness reports from a jewellery shop burgerly a few days before when Sharon placed a coffee on her desk.

"There you go Sarge" She smiled as she waited for Ray to turn his attention back to his computer screen.

"Thanks Sharon" Annie smiled

"Did you see Ma'am this morning? When Keats was in 'ere throwing his weight around?" Sharon wanted to see if her suspicions were right.

"Yeah I did. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Annie wasn't really one to gossip. Not really but it had been a bad day.

"I think so Sarge" Sharon smiled for the first time that day as Keats walked back in to the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam!" Gene yelled as Keats approached. "Thought I told you to put the bleedin rubbish out. Keats you are not welcome here now piss off!"

"Not here to see you" Keats smiled as he approached Alex who was just returning from the toilets. She looked paler than ever. Gene glanced over at her as he leant in the doorway ready to go another round with Keats. Alex glared as Keats approached her.

"What now?" She sighed. Keats pulled a photograph from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She glanced down at the photograph. It was a black and white picture of a young man in police uniform. The boy was smiling as if it was his first day in uniform. Alex glanced up at Keats.

"Ask Gene or Sam" He smiled as he turned on his heels and left the department. Gene walked towards Alex and took the photograph from her. He knew who the boy in the picture was, what he didn't know was how or why Keats had come to find it.

**author's note. Thanks for the updates. Hope I am staying in character here. Let me know if I'm not. Who is in the photo? Not who we were told at the end of series 3 is it? More spoilers for the entire LOM/A2A story. Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Kudos own all things Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars related. Not me. Only original characters are mine.**

**Memories**

Gene looked at the photograph in his hand. He hadn't seen it for years and had no idea how or why Keats had come to be in possession of it. He sighed as memories he had long kept hidden began to resurface. His dear old Mum had the original photograph. There were two very similar pictures in existence. Gene glared as he thought that Keats may have been to the nursing home where his mother was being nursed for her advanced dementia. Alex stared; she didn't know what to say. She could see how the photograph was unsettling Gene. He looked up briefly, suddenly aware that the rest of the team were waiting for answers. He wasn't prepared to talk about his past here with the likes of Chris listening in.

"You lot! Last time I checked this room was full of detectives. Do some bloody detecting!" He marched back in to his office as Annie threw Sam a look. Alex sighed. She had two choices, return to her desk or storm in the office after him. She waited a brief moment before marching in to his office and slamming the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, why did Keats say you knew what was going on?" Annie leant across her desk towards Sam. He shrugged.

"I have no idea. I didn't see what the photo was did I? Look if it is what I think it is Gene isn't going to want his private life broadcast around here." Sam sounded upset for his friend. He had certainly had enough run ins with Gene over the years but he still counted him and Ray as friends. Chris was more like the younger brother on the team. Everyone treated Sharon and Chris as if they were kids, whereas Ray and Sam had known the Guv longer than nearly everyone there.

"Does Ray know?" Annie asked again. Ray approached the pair shaking his head.

"No Annie I don't know. But if it's something that Keats has got on the Guv, it can't be good. I reckon it's probably something from years ago. The Boss didn't seem to know nothing about it did she? Reckon whatever it was happened before he met her." Ray shrugged as he sat in his chair. He had known Gene for years, since his days in uniform. It was Gene that had stopped him from killing himself after a particularly brutal argument with his father. Ray had never known how Gene had known to call round at the exact moment he was going to hang himself, but he was grateful. Shrugging his shoulders he followed Annie's gaze towards the office as all three officers were surprised the glass in the windows was not rattling. It meant Alex and Gene were not yelling at each other. Ray didn't know if that was good or bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene, what is it?" Alex stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. He knew she wouldn't let this go. He glared as he shoved the picture in his desk drawer, picked up his darts and started throwing them at the board. He imagined each one was headed for Keats' face. Each throw had slightly more power behind it that the last.

"Let it go Bolls" He didn't want to argue. The funeral and Viv's refusal to return to work had been difficult enough.

"Gene" Alex was not going to let this go. "Who is the boy in the photo? He looks no more that 20 or so. Why would Keats have it? What does Sam know that I don't?" She walked in front of her husband knowing he would have to stop throwing the darts and listen to her.

"I have no idea 'ow he ended up with the photo" Alex knew at least that part was true. She sighed as she saw the walls around him close up again. Even now he could close himself off from her, to shut not only the rest of the team out but her too. She hated it.

"Ok, Gene but talk to me. What does Keats think he has on you? On Sam?" She turned briefly to look through the office windows as Sharon and Chris hurriedly turned away from them. It was only Ray that held her gaze for a moment, as if checking she was ok. Alex smiled slightly before turning back to Gene. He had noticed that they were distracting the team. He ran a hand over his face as he yanked the door to his office open.

"Oi you lot!" Everyone looked up "Been a hell of a day. Its nearly 5pm. I declare it Beer o' clock. Go on, get yourselves out of here" He didn't need to tell his team twice. Chris was the first out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex watched as he sent the team home. She had no desire to go to Luigi's. Gene turned to face her as she waited. He knew from the look in her eyes and the way she was sat on the edge of his desk that there was no way she was going to let this go.

"Fine Alex" He walked towards her. "You want to know who the lad in the photograph is? Fine. You aint going to like the story behind it, trust me on that. But not 'ere. I ain't saying nothing with that jumped up little twerp in the building. What time is Molly home tonight?"

"She's got netball until 6. She wont be home until at least quarter to 7" Alex frowned. Gene nodded.

"Right well, good" He ran a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted not only by the days events but by the memory of what had happened in the late 1980s. He'd not been much more than a boy then. Too young to have seen what he had, far too young to be where he was. He wanted nothing more than to pull Alex in to his arms, but he wasn't sure she would even want him when she knew what had happened to him all those years before. Even now the reaction he had to just remembering the events unnerved him. He felt sick to his stomach as he remembered not only what had happened but the way his parents had reacted to it. It was the last time he had seen his father. It was the last time he had wanted to.

"Gene? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Christ Bolls, anyone would think you didn't trust me" He sighed "Yes I bleedin well am going to tell you. Not here. Not where Keats can walk in and poison you against me even more. Home. I'll tell you at home." Alex nodded. Now she was worried. Keats had spent most of the last year trying to convince her that she should divorce Gene, that he was a terrible man. She had never believed a word of it. She stepped towards him.

"Ok Gene" She reached up and ran her hand along his face as he relaxed a little. "All I want is the truth. Not Keats' version of it. I need to know what happened so I can look him in the eyes and tell him to go to Hell" Gene smiled. That was his Alex, always fighting, always trying to protect her team.

"Hell Bolls? I think he'd be welcome there"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie sat in her usual place in Luigi's watching the Italian resteraunteer trying and failing to get Chris and some of the other CID lads to shut up. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She did wonder at times when the baby of the team would grow up. Sharon was technically the baby but Chris was certainly the most immature. She sipped her orange juice as Sam returned from the bar.

"So, Keats said you knew what was going on" Annie was straight to the point as ever. Ray took his seat on the other side of her. Mia was working late.

"Yeah I know" Sam took a sip of his pint as Annie waited.

"Spit it out Sam" Ray joined in "If the Guv is in trouble we need to be able to help" Sam could see Ray's reasoning but didn't like the idea of breaking a confidence. Especially one which he had kept for so long.

"It isn't my place to say. Look the Guv has got us all out of trouble one way or another over the years. It just seems wrong what Keats is suggesting" Sam waited as Annie and Ray looked more and more worried. Ray yelled across the restaurant for Sharon and Chris to join them.

"The Guv is in trouble ain the?" Sharon was the first to react to the looks on the faces of her friends. "We got to help him, for Alex' sake if nothing else what wiv 'er in 'er condition" Annie's eyes grew wide as the four men with the looked at her in shock.

"What?" Ray piped up as Chris shrugged

"Thought you'd have spotted it. God, call yourself detectives? I dunno" Sharon looked from each of them "She's pale as a ghost, the Guv is more over protective than ever, she slopes off to the ladies first thing in the morning only to come back looking green almost. She's pregnant aint she Annie?" Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I think so" Annie nodded. "She hasn't said anything to me yet. I assume Gene knows"

"Right, well we have to get Keats off our backs and especially Gene's back as soon as then don't we" Sam stated. He knew Gene would pulverise him for this but if the team were going to help then he knew Ray was right. He would have to tell them about Gene's father, the boy in the photograph and the fact that the smiling happy lad in the photograph wasn't as innocent as he looked.

**authors note - more soon please let me know what you think. Keats may just get worse before the team can get a grips on things. What will Gene tell Alex? Please review I am really beginning to enjoy this story x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Thanks for the reviews. Still not mine. Please be aware this chapter contains a few episodes of bad language. Also describes violence. I dont mean to offend or upset anyone. Please not it is T rated, so not overly graphic. Please skip if offended and accept my apologies**

**Secrets**

The drive home had been in almost silence. Gene swearing at the occasional cyclist that dared to be on the same stretch of road as him. Alex glared out the window, praying that she'd find out the truth sooner rather than later. She hated being kept in the dark. She'd always felt that she had to fight to find the truth, since the day her father had killed himself and murdered her mother in a car bomb she knew people had been lying to try to protect her. She hated it. If only she'd known Tim was trying to kill all three of them at the time she wouldn't have spent half her life idolising her father and trying to work out if her mother had even wanted her. Sighing she had hoped Gene would realise the best way to protect her was to tell her the truth. He swung the car in to a parking space outside their house as she thought about what Gene may have to tell her.

"Alex" Gene made no move to get out the car. "Look, I know you aint 'appy with me for not telling you this sooner. The only way Sam knows is because he found out about it years ago when I was really into the drink. Loosened me tongue a bit too much in those days. And me fists" He looked straight out the window as Alex opened the car door.

"We're not having this conversation here Gene" she stepped out the car pulling her white leather jacket around her. The spring air chilly as evening approached. Gene sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was exhausted. Sat in her usual place in Luigi's she listened as Sam outlined what had happened to Gene years ago and how Sam had found out about it. The more she heard the more she saw how Keats could easily use the information to get to Gene and blackmail him. She felt sorry for Alex and Gene; just lately nothing had been going right for them.

"You knew about this?" Chris joined the conversation as Sam nodded.

"Yeah"

"Why'd the Guv trust you and not us?" Chris wasn't offended but genuinely surprised that Ray hadn't known about it.

"I was there I suppose. Remember after I joined you lot? When the Guv was getting divorced, drinking far too much and punching the crap out of anything that moved?" Annie and the boys nodded. "Well one bottle of scotch too many and I was moaning about how crap things were, how we were lucky not to be shut down. He told me then" Sam sighed. "Dunno why. He just came out with it. If Keats has got hold of the photo then I reckon he'll twist it to get what he wants"

"Which is Gene sacked and Fenchurch CID put under special measures" Annie glared in to her drink. Sam rested a hand on her knee

"Yeah, wiv 'im as DCI" Ray sighed. "I wont stay if that 'appens. No way. I came to London wiv the Guv and you three. That's how it's staying as far as I'm concerned" Ray drank his pint as Sam nodded.

"Well, we better do something about it then eh?" Sharon smiled at the team. Sam couldn't help but wonder how she hadn't ended up in CID sooner as he returned the smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex glanced at the clock. They had only been home for five minutes. Gene leant against the kitchen door, desperate for a cigarette. He knew Alex was waiting.

"Gene" she looked directly at him as he loosened his tie

"Bolly, that photo was taken over 20 years ago. I'd just left police training, was always desperate to be a copper. Show me dad I could make something of meself. Not end up like him" The distaste in his words evident. Gene knew if his father was in the room now he'd have to fight to stop himself from punching his lights out.

"You are nothing like him Gene. You know that" Alex knew how much Gene wanted to be the exact opposite of his father. He grunted once as she walked towards him.

"What does your father and Keats have to do with any of this?" Alex was confused. Gene was as awkward around her as he had been when she had turned up in his CID.

"Getting to that Bolls, just remember you aint gonna like it. Bloody hell Alex I aint really sure you gonna want to be in the same room as me once you know. I weren't much more than a kid. Stupid bloody kid at that" He avoided her eyes as she brought both hands up to the sides of his face.

"Gene. You are scaring me now" Alex shuddered as he closed his eyes, his hands on her wrists he sighed.

"I don't mean to. That photo is one of a pair. Me mam got both of them. Me and my brother Michael joined the force at the same time. My younger brother was a nightmare, got in to loads of trouble the little' gobshite. But Michael was the golden boy" He sighed as the memories resurfaced.

"Go on" She stepped back slightly as Gene drew breath. She had known he had two brothers, one of which was dead and the other he never saw.

"My old man didn't want his boys in the police force. Not his twins. Nah, he hated it. Suppose it was our way of rebelling. He was a no mark, ex army and happy to use his fists on anyone and anything. Remind you of anyone Bolls?" He slumped against the door as Alex shook her head.

"You are nothing like your father" she ran a hand through her hair as she leant forward "Do you think I'd be with you if you were? That I'd let you anywhere near Molly? That I'd even consider having this baby if you were anything like him Gene?" Alex was angry on his behalf. Gene's father had been brutal when his boys were younger. She knew that, but what Gene was suggesting was new.

"I bloody 'ope you wouldn't be! Jesus I'd rather you walked away from me the moment we met than put up with me if I were like him" Gene knew he was playing for time but the memories were difficult to articulate.

"So, what happened Gene? Why is Keats using this against you, us?" Alex was getting tired. It had been an awful day.

"Blackmail I reckon. Can't see what else the twerp could 'av in mind. Dragging this up after 28 years. He must have really been desperate to dig back that far. He's right though, only Sam knows."

"Only Sam knows what Gene?" Alex closed her eyes in exasperation.

"My brother Michael was shot. Dead on our doorstep. Bastard blew half his face off." Gene paused as he remembered seeing his brother lying dead on the hallway floor.

"I was upstairs, getting ready to go and meet this bird I'd met. Mam was at work, me 'ld man was down the pub. Think our Peter was playing at his mates. He would 'av been 11 at the time. Anyway there was a knock at the door. Kids I thought taking the piss. Next thing I hear is this bang, like a car backfiring. Only its too bleeding close to be a car" Gene's eyes swam with tears as he fought to keep control.

"Christ Gene" Alex could feel her own eyes well with tears.

"I was too late. Michael was dead before I got down the stairs. No one was arrested. I knew who did it though, 'ave always bleeding known. Keats must know that." Alex crossed the room to him once more as he hung his head.

"Who was it Gene?" Alex could feel her heart break for him. She'd never seen him so quiet, her Gene was loud and confident. Seeing him like this she could imagine the scared teenager who had found his brother's body. The Gene before the world had got to him.

"My father and his mate. Both off their head on drugs and booze. Only reason I'm still walking the earth is the gun jammed or something. I yelled at them to go, do one. I never told the police. That's what Keats has on me Alex. I protected a murderer. At the time I thought I was protecting me Mam and kid brother." Gene was exhausted. "It's enough to get me kicked out. Even after all this time"

He knew Molly would be home soon from her netball game. He didn't want her to see him like this, the girl didn't need it.

"Oh Gene" Alex sighed as Gene glared at the floor.

"So, that's me. Aided and abetted a murderer. Protected a drunken wife beater who killed his kid because he was jealous of 'im. Found out years later he wanted to make it look like we 'ad been robbed." Gene glared as Alex pulled him in to her arms.

"If Keats wants to use that to destroy us. He's a fool Gene. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere" She ran a hand along the stubble that was forming on his jaw as he leant in to her touch.

"Alex" He sighed.

"Keats wont win Gene. I wont let him" He couldn't help but smile at her words as she reached up and kissed him. The couple broke apart as the slamming of the front door caused them to break apart. Molly stormed in to the kitchen.

"We lost 3-2! Urgh do you two have to do that!" Molly threw her sports bag on the kitchen table as she threw herself on to a chair.

"Can you believe we lost? They were thugs. You should have seen their goal attack! Looked like Ray in a skirt!" Molly was not happy. Gene smiled; suddenly his thoughts were back in the present day. Alex looked briefly from her daughter to her husband. She knew there was only one way she could make Gene see she was never going to leave him.

"Molls, listen. There's something Gene and I need to tell you" Molly was suddenly focused on her mother rather than the injustice of the netball game defeat. Eyes wide she suddenly looked worried.

"Are you ok Mum? Gene is she? Has Dad been causing trouble again? You can't make me see him, Uncle Evan said so" She bit her bottom lip as she spoke. Gene sat at the table next to Alex as she shook her head.

"No he hasn't. Evan was right about that. I'm, well we're going to have a baby" Alex watched as Molly raised her eyebrows.

"You're still doing that? At your ages!" Molly tried to look indignant as Gene's jaw dropped. Alex looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm 34, er Gene" Alex looked to her husband who looked slightly shocked by the turn of events since Molly arrived.

"I'm teasing you. It's brilliant!" She dived out the chair, flinging her arms around her parents. "Never wanted to be an only child" Alex kissed her daughters cheek as she hugged her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God" Sharon sighed. She wanted to cry for the Guv as Sam recounted his story.

"He never wanted anyone else to know. We can't let him know that we all know what happened" Annie held Sharon's gaze before turning it on to Chris

"This is enough for him to be seen as corrupt isn't it? To get him kicked out the force. Get us put on special measures" Ray downed what was left of his pint.

"Yeah, well at least suspended while they investigate us all. It wont just be Gene. We'll all be under the spotlight. Gene is finished if Keats gets his way. Looks to be he's trying to use Alex to expose Gene." Sam watched as Ray nodded.

"Yeah" Luigi came over as Ray answered, if he was surprised when they all became unduly quiet he didn't show it. Handing Sam the bill he left the team to it.

"So, what do we do? If we want Fenchurch East CID to stay as we are what do we do?" Chris was genuinely worried.

"Fight Keats" Annie smiled as she squeezed Sam's hand.

**author's note. How much does Keats really know? Will the team be able to stop Keats from destroying the team. Will Ray run in to Nelson again and if so will he be able to help? More later in the week. Thanks again for the reviews, they have made my **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : See previous**

**Old Friends**

Sharon wasn't surprised when she was the first officer to arrive for work the next morning. She walked through the Squad Room turning the lights on as she went wondering if Sam had been right the night before. She was horrified at what Sam had told her about the Guv and his father. It was sickening to think that the Guv had been through so much when he hadn't been much older than Molly. Now Keats was trying to use his past against him.

Sharon sighed as she made her way in to the kitchen. The others could be heard arriving as she pulled the mugs out of the cupboard. Filling the kettle she began to think back over the plan they had begun to form the night before. She hoped that Ray and Sam had been right. That they could fight Keats and win.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene walked straight passed his team in to his office as Alex sat at her desk. She felt sick and was exhausted. There hadn't been much time for sleep after Gene's revelation and telling Molly about the baby. She smiled as she thought of her daughter's reaction to the news. As she looked up she saw the way Annie looked at her. She couldn't help but think her friend had guessed her news. Alex knew they had to concentrate on work but she couldn't wait to tell her friends about the baby.

Gene left his office as the others were still settling down to their desks. Chris and Ray were bickering over the results of the football match at the weekend, while Sam and Annie were chatting about the robbery at the Jewellery shop on Ashgrove Lane. They still had no credible suspects. Sharon was offering to go through the CCTV footage as Ray announced it was probably an insurance job. That earned him a glare from Sharon as Gene walked towards Alex's desk as the others carried on around them.

"You alright Bolls?" His voice was low as he ran a hand over hers.

"I'm fine Gene" she smiled slightly. She looked exhausted. "It will be okay. Look I'll talk to Sam later. Keats wont win Gene I told you that" He nodded once, glancing towards the doors as if he half expected Keats to walk in. When no one emerged from the doorway he stood to address the rest of the team.

"Right, you lot. The Ashgrove Lane job. What we got?" He clapped his hands together bringing the team to attention as Annie and Sam exchanged worried looks.

Nelson smiled as Ray approached the park bench where he was sat. The weather was beautiful and he was in a good mood. He was enjoying London and could see why the team had upped sticks and headed for the big city. He ate his ice cream as Ray sat down next to him. Nelson's dread locks swung in the breeze as he moved so Ray could have enough room to sit down.

"Man bruv" He clapped the police man on the back. "How has the big smoke been treating you all, man" Nelson smiled as Ray shrugged.

"Not bad, all in all. Not like Manchester like, but not bad" Ray was pleased to see his old friend but he knew that there was no way Nelson had just decided to visit his cousins and watch the football. Neither Cardiff City nor Blackpool were his teams. It didn't make sense.

"What are you doing here?" Ray waited as Nelson began to look thoughtful

"The Railway Arms" Nelson started "They want to knock it down, can you believe it? Put a motorway there instead of my beautiful pub" He shook his head "So, I think my friends like the big smoke. London may be paved with gold. Or at least full of thirsty people. So I been looking at pubs here. Going to buy myself a pub. Rename it the Railway Arms. My own little piece of Heaven in this city" He ate his ice cream as Ray smiled

"You moving here?" Ray was genuinely pleased with the news.

"Yeah man" Nelson smiled "Now, man. You tell me about the Guv and that idiot I see him fighting with. Don't tell me that bloke is not bad news. I know a bad one when I see them. I here to help, man" Nelson waited as Ray was left to wonder exactly how Nelson knew there was trouble brewing this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Annie had spent most of the afternoon interviewing the distressed owner of the Jewellery shop. Neither really believed it was an insurance job; the owner was an elderly lady who had owned the shop since her father had died thirty years previously. The old woman had been heartbroken that her shop was burgled and her young shop assistant was in hospital. Annie was exhausted as they walked back to the car.

"Do you really think Mrs Lloyd was in on it?" Annie approached the car as Sam shook his head.

"Nah, no chance. Think Ray is barking up the wrong tree with that one." Sam pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "Hope he managed to meet Nelson today" Annie smiled as she thought of their old friend.

"Yeah, I hope so." Annie really had missed Nelson and the way he could calm the team down. She knew he'd be a good influence on Gene and the others. Her mood darkened as she thought of her Guv.

"Annie love" Sam noticed her demeanour change as he got in the driver's seat. "It'll be ok. Phyllis will look in to what I asked her to. Gene will be fine" Annie nodded as Sam squeezed her hand. She really hoped her husband was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keats sat at his computer as Phyllis entered his office. She disliked the man as much as the rest of the team did but it was part of her job to make sure the appropriate files went to the right officers. She dumped a file on his desk before turning and walking towards the door.

"You're quiet today Sergeant" Keats addressed her as she glared down her nose at him.

"Yes" She had her hand on the door handle as she spoke

"Is there any reason for that" Keats held her gaze

"Way I was brought up Inspector. If you have nothing good to say about a person keep your mouth closed" Phyllis smiled slightly as she left the office. Keats yelled after her that it was time she accepted him as her new DCI. Hunt's days were numbered.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that Jimmy boy" She muttered as she bumped into Sam and Annie on their way back in the station.

"Oh Sam, Annie love" She smiled. Sam waited; Phyllis was only this pleasant to Annie and Molly. It must mean she had something.

"You ok Phyllis?" Annie asked, suddenly worried about the flustered desk officer.

"I'm alright lovey. Nothing getting his nibs there transferred wouldn't solve. Sam, I have that set of files for you." She passed him a memory stick as Annie thanked her.

"Just get it sorted you lot. I don't want to know the details, but if that little plonker thinks I'm going to stand by and watch him bring down the best DCI I ever worked for he's got another thing coming" She shook her head angrily as Sam kissed her on the cheek before heading off to the CID Squad Room. Annie smiled broadly. Suddenly she wasn't so tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat in his office, the burglary on the jewellery shop was the most pressing case they had at the moment. It should have been a straightforward case, but it seemed to be taking more time that he thought it should. Sam and Annie had been out of the station for most of the afternoon while Ray had sloped off muttering something about meeting a contact. What Gene was really worried about was what Keats had planned next for him. The man had been conspicuous by his absence. He looked through the office windows as Alex looked up and met his gaze. She smiled slightly before returning to her report. Once again Gene wondered why she had stayed with him after he had finally told her the truth. Sighing he recalled how he had never even trusted his ex wife with that information. No one knew as far as he was aware apart from Sam and Alex.

Alex turned off her computer as she thought about the reasons why Keats wanted to get rid of Gene. The timing couldn't have been worse. They had two trials to prepare for, in which she would be a main witness. The baby was on the way and the workload of CID was never going to lessen. If anything it was going to busier as time went on. Gene looked up as she entered his office.

"Gene" she crossed to his desk as he looked up.

"What can I do for you Bolls?" Gene held her gaze as she perched on the edge of his desk. He smiled slightly as she paused.

"Keats hasn't been around all day. I've done some digging, called some contacts where he used to work. He isn't as innocent as he appears Gene" Alex watched as Gene suddenly seemed more positive than he had in a long time.

"So Saint Jim aint so saintly" Gene stood and crossed to her, aware that none of his team were in the outer office "Right, you enough digging for today. Home" Alex smiled as he took her hand and led her from the office.

**authors note : Just a little filler chapter. I hope you stay with me for this, have a feeling its going to be a long story! What did Phyllis find for Sam, is Viv ever going to return to Fenchurch East. Will Alex be able to help Gene? What does Keats really think he has on Gene and Sam? Nelson has to buy the pub too, how is Luigi going to react to that and is Ray's beloved Mia all that she seems?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Nope, still not mine**

Sweet Dreams

Alex couldn't sleep. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling. If she could only work out what Keats was going to do next she knew that they could stop him. She knew Gene was a good copper. It was what she had heard about Keats from his former colleagues that really worried her. He had left his previous station under a cloud. One officer she had spoke to had said they were glad to be rid of him and had wondered what he was still doing in the force. The officer she had spoke to had been reluctant to tell her any more, but it seemed that wherever Keats went there was destruction in his wake. She decided to talk to Sam and Gene in the morning. Rolling on to her side she sighed as he felt the empty space in her bed where Gene should have been.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat at the kitchen table, coffee cold in front of him. He couldn't sleep. It was insane. He'd told the woman he loved more than life itself the worst thing that had ever happened to him and it still haunted his dreams. Gene sighed; it was another night where his nightmares had ripped him from sleep. This time Michael had been laughing and joking as he always did while teasing Gene about the bird he was planning to meet. Only in his dream the bird was Alex. Michael was already dead and Nelson was rounding up souls to take back to the Railway Arms. Running a tired hand over his face he had no idea why the Railway Arms seemed to signify Heaven or why he was suddenly having the nightmare that hadn't plagued him since he had left Manchester. Each dream was more vivid than the last, each seemingly involving one or more of his team being taken away by Keats. He began to think his days as DCI really were numbered.

Alex folded her arms as she watched her husband. Self pity had never really sat well with Gene and she didn't think for a moment that was what was going on now. He glanced up at her as she held out a hand to him.

"Bolls" He started as she held out her hand for him to take.

"Bed" She smiled as Gene raised his eyebrows.

"To sleep Gene. To sleep. I don't think I'm fit for anything else" She smiled as he crossed the room to her.

"Oh I dunno about that Bolly." He kissed her as she smiled. "I really don't know about that." He deepened the kiss as she wound her hands in his hair holding him to her. She backed out the kitchen only breaking the kiss when she needed oxygen.

"Gene" He rested his forehead against hers as she smiled "We need to rest if we're going to get through tomorrow. I've got my scan and I'm off to talk to one of Keats former colleagues." Gene sighed as she spoke. He'd been looking forward to the scan but terrified too. It made it all too real. He just hoped he could be a good father to the baby as well as Molly. He didn't find the thought of Alex going across London to talk to Keats' former DI appealing either.

"No you are not coming to talk to him before you ask. I'll take Sam with me" She smiled as Gene had the grace to look indignant. He had a feeling that the woman in his arms had his entire life in the palm of her hand.

"You really are the most infuriating bloody woman I have ever met" He tried to glare as she removed her arms from his neck and placed them on his chest.

"I know" She smiled "That's why you love me" He shook his head at her words before ordering her back upstairs.

"Bed" He growled in her ear as Alex smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was awake staring at the ceiling as Annie ran a hand across his chest. He was thinking about the Guv. He knew Gene was aware that he had told the rest of the team but the explosion hadn't come. Sam really had thought there'd be a fight over that. When Gene had merely swore and given him a filthy look before slamming the office door shut Sam had been taken by surprise. Annie raised her head as Sam rested his hand on hers stopping her movement.

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" Annie sighed as Sam nodded.

"Keats thinks he can get us all out. Why I don't know but this is worse than when Litton was being a pain. He didn't like us but he let us get on with our work" Annie nodded slightly. It was 2 am and she was exhausted.

"Keats thinks the Guv is corrupt. Because he didn't report his father for murder. Sam, he was 19 years old. You know we only know half of what went on. If Gene was that terrified of his father at that age can you imagine what growing up in that house must have been like?" Annie closed her eyes briefly as she wondered how Gene had grown up with any sanity at all.

"Can't really imagine Gene scared of anything. He told me his father liked a drink. Liked the women and didn't care who got a smack. I know there were a few times when Michael or Gene got between his father and mother. I think he grew up trying to protect people Annie" Sam pulled her to his side as she smiled.

"And now he needs us to protect him" She yawned as Sam kissed her forehead.

"And he's going to hate every second of it" Annie smiled. She knew there was no way the Guv would go out without a fight.

"Alex and I are off to Keats' old nick tomorrow. See what we can dig up" Annie rested her head back down as Sam ran his hand along her arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris had given up playing on the X Box. He couldn't shake the feeling things were going on around him he didn't understand. Things were changing and he didn't like it. Picking up his mobile he headed off to bed reading the text message Sharon had sent him earlier.

"Sweet dreams xx" He smiled as he walked to his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia watched as Ray turned in his sleep, she hadn't intended on falling for the DI. He was not her type at all. Sam had been much more her usual type of man. But Ray was kind and funny. He cared about his friends as if they were family and was fiercely loyal to his team. She could love that about someone. Ray opened his eyes to see Mia staring at him.

"You alright luv?" He yawned. It had been a busy day and he knew tomorrow was going to be busier.

"I'm fine" She ran a finger along the stubble on Ray's chin.

"Go to sleep then you dozy mare" He smiled as she slapped his arm

"Tell me about Gene and Keats. What is going on there?" Mia began tracing circles on Ray's bare arm.

"No, too complicated. I'm too tired. They hate each other. Go to sleep" He closed his eyes as Mia sighed "What?"

"Ray Carling. I think I love you" Mia whispered as Ray smiled before kissing her. Neither got much more sleep that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning CID was a hive of activity as Keats walked in. Sharon was writing on the white board as Ray and Annie went through the reports from forensics.

"Can't believe the idiot left prints there" Ray smiled as he tapped in the details to his computer. Annie smiled. Maybe their luck was changing. Ray was pleased that they finally had a lead on the Ashgrove Lane job. Sharon continued writing down information and pinning photographs to the board as they all pointedly ignored Keats.

"Where is he then? Your precious Guv" Keats looked around as Sam entered the office behind him. They had no intention of telling him that Gene and Alex were at the hospital.

"Dunno" Sharon chirped unhelpfully as she shot a filthy look at Keats. "Do you know Chris?" She turned to her boyfriend as Chris shook his head.

"Nah, sorry not a Scooby" Ray smiled, Chris was learning.

"Tyler, what about you? Do you know where DCI Hunt is?" Keats knew he was getting no where fast.

"Yeah" Sam smiled as he rocked back on his heels "He's not here. Neither is DI Hunt and I'll tell you something now Jim. Neither DI Hunt nor meself will be here later today. So spit it what, whatever you got to say and let us get on with sorting the Ashgrove Lane job" Sam glared directly in to Keats' face. He wasn't as menacing as Gene but Sam knew he could hold his own.

"Thank you for the information Tyler" Keats smirked

"You're welcome" Sam continued to glare.

"You didn't say where he is or where you are going later" Keats was beginning to get worried. The whole team seemed a lot more confident than the last time he had visited.

"No" Sam stepped slightly forward, aware that Ray and Annie were watching "I didn't" Keats had the feeling he wasn't going to get anywhere with the team. Retreating slightly he shot a remark at Sharon before leaving.

"Grainger. Inform me as soon as DCI Hunt returns. I will speak with him" He walked out the squad room as Sharon glared.

"I'm sure I won't remember" Sharon continued writing on the board as if he had never been there at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was on cloud nine as they left the hospital. The doctors had been happy with Alex and the baby; the scan showed she was just under three months along. The only downside in the morning was the fact they had to go back to work. What he really wanted to do was take Alex home.

"Gene, you alright?" Alex smiled. It was rare to see Gene this happy.

"Yeah, just perfect Bolls" He watched her walk ahead a little as they approached the car.

"Remember Sam and I are going over to talk to that DI Denton from West London this afternoon. What are you going to say if Keats asks where we are?" She opened the car door as Gene didn't even pause to consider his answer.

"I'll tell him it is no concern of his where my officers are and he can piss off!" Alex laughed as Gene couldn't help hide the smile. He had this funny feeling that as long as his team were behind him there was no way Keats could win.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey to West London had been in silence. Alex was nervous and knew Sam was concerned about Gene. He had insisted on driving which just showed how nervous he was. At least while he was driving he had something to occupy his mind. Alex had no such luxury as she watched the streets of London whiz by. Sam could take the silence no longer as he turned the car in to the small car park at the rear of the much smaller police station. The building was old, as if built in Victorian times. The modern police cars and uniformed officers that littered the car park seemed almost out of place.

"Right Sam" Alex unclipped her seatbelt as he killed the engine "DI Denton was Keats' second in command. What he doesn't know about James Keats probably isn't worth knowing"

"Yeah you never know we might actually find out why he ended up being our problem" Sam left the car as Alex sighed. She was pining her hopes on Denton having the information that would get Keats out of their hair. She followed Sam as she noticed a smaller man walking towards them.

"DI Tyler?" He held out a hand to Sam who turned to introduce Alex.

"Hi" She waited as the smaller man nodded.

"Look talking here isn't really a good idea. There's a café on Sycamore Rd, about 5 minutes from here. I'll meet you there." He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Why all the secrecy DI Denton?" Alex was getting annoyed.

"Because I like my job. I don't want that lot in there thinking I'm a grass. Keats is a bloody nightmare DI Hunt. But you worked that out already. If you think you know how dangerous he is then you aint seen anything yet." He left the two officers stood staring at each other in the car park as Sam swore quietly. They had no choice but to follow DI Denton but neither was sure they'd like where he was leading them.

**author's note. Thanks for the reviews, they made my day really. Will update more soon. Actually getting to a plot now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer see previous**

**True Colours**

Gene had really wanted to go to speak to DI Denton with Alex. Instead he was stuck in his office reading Ray's report on the Ashgrove Lane job. He was glad that the team finally had a lead but with three other high profile cases on the go and no imminent chance of making an arrest he really wanted to be out of the office. He glared out in to the main office as he watched Ray and Chris mark things off on the white board Sharon had set up earlier.

"Right" he clapped his hands together as he stood in the doorway of his office "What we got on these armed bastards then? We any nearer to making an arrest or am I going to have to inform Keats he's right to think we're a bunch of useless no marks?" he bellowed as Ray turned to face him. Ray was glad Alex and Sam had gone off somewhere with the Guv in this mood.

"Guv" Ray turned as Chris shoved his hands in his pockets. "Looks like it was a pre planned job. Seems that it's the same ones that did the Morgan Rd blag last year in West London"

"Morgan Road? That's Keats' old turf. Wonder why they didn't pick 'em up then. If he is so bloody perfect" Gene smirked "Right then I think its time we dragged a few of the regulars in for questioning" He glared as Keats entered the room.

Keats walked straight up to Gene as he remained in the doorway glaring. He had no intention of making this easier for Keats. Sharon glanced away from her computer as Annie shook her head.

"Grainger, I thought I ordered you to inform me the instant DCI Hunt strolled in" Sharon narrowed her eyes as Gene walked up to Keats.

"Is that so Shaz luv" Gene's eyes never left Keats as he addressed Sharon.

"Yes Guv" Her voice was small, almost defeated.

"What the bloody hell are you doing ordering my team around Jimbo? It aint your place to order anyone in this room" Gene was now in full flow "Never mind my DC. Does she look like a bleedin PA?"

Sharon couldn't help but smile at Gene's defence of her. Chris looked shocked as did Keats.

"I'm her senior officer" Keats sounded feeble as Gene narrowed his eyes.

"I think you'll find I'm King of this Castle. Not you" Keats glared as Gene practically yelled at him. The rest of the team silent as Annie wondered how long it would be before Sam and Alex would be back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Alex had a funny feeling Denton was wasting time. Sam was sat next to her in the same café as Denton sat opposite staring out in to the street. He gingerly played with the cigarette packet on the table between them as Sam drank his coffee.

"You are the one who wanted to meet" Alex was beginning to loose patience with the small man in front of her. He reminded her of Penfold from the Danger mouse cartoon Molly had laughed at when she was little.

"Yeah" Denton played with the corner of the packet some more as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, no offence" Sam spread his hands out on the table "But if you have something to say then say it."

Denton glanced at Sam as Alex folded her arms across her still thin frame. He knew that both officers were the same rank as him but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by them.

"Look, like I said this isn't easy yeah. Keats was only here for a year but was a nightmare. I started keeping records. He's a bully. Not your average hard as nails DCI that yells a bit and gets the job done. He's evil" It all came out in one go, as if Denton couldn't pause for breath.

"Bully" Alex repeated "How?"

"We had this DC. Nice girl. Worked with me for a while. He fancied her. When he found out she was not interested he made her life hell." He shrugged "I liked Lucy. Smart copper, instinctive but he undermined her all the way because she wouldn't go out with him."

"Sexual harassment" Sam shook his head. "This Lucy, she could have reported him" Alex nodded. She knew what a nightmare he could be but she had been able to deal with him. She had Gene in her corner.

"Went further than that. I said she should report him. That I'd back her all the way but he ground her down. Her girlfriend left her. She had a bit of a breakdown. Killed herself. Poor girl. Well anyway Keats knew he'd be spoken to and transferred out" Denton sighed as he remembered his friend.

"He moved to Fenchurch because of that?" Sam didn't really think how that would make Keats move stations. It was terrible but nothing could be pinned on him.

"Yeah well. There were rumours. You know, that Lucy didn't you know" He shrugged as Alex rested her hand on his.

"Go on" She smiled

"He said we were all corrupt. That we were all responsible. He reckoned our DCI was a nightmare, that she had ruined all our careers." He looked down at the Formica table as Alex and Sam exchanged glances.

"You think he killed your friend?" Sam had to know what Keats was capable of.

"I dunno. He broke the team up. Lucy died. DCI Phelps transferred to Vice and the rest of the team either left or got transferred. Its only me left now." Denton shrugged his shoulders.

"We need evidence" Alex sighed. Denton nodded as he fished in his pockets.

"Yeah I thought you'd say that" He pulled a memory stick out of his jacket pocket.

"When you got in touch I did a little digging. Names and places where people transferred to. That sort of thing. Looks like Lucy had some stuff on Keats before she died. I wish she had done something about it. Anyway its all on there. Better be going" Denton stood as Alex slipped the memory stick in her jeans pocket. Sam nodded as Denton walked out the café.

"We got to see what Lucy had on Keats" Alex sighed

"Back to the nick then" Sam followed her out of the café, acutely aware that whatever Lucy had put on the memory stick Denton had given them was probably not enough to get Keats out of their hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was not a happy man. Keats had been a nuisance for most of the afternoon asking where Alex was and when she was going to be back. Gene had thrown him out of the Squad Room twice. Ray began to wonder if he cold stop the Guv from committing murder. The way the afternoon was going it seemed that he would have to.

Ray looked up as Chris began coughing loudly. Sam and Alex walked in the office. Sam just shook his head at Ray as Alex slumped in her chair. She looked exhausted. She really wanted to get home and check the memory stick out. It was the second one they had been given in three days relating to Keats. It had to mean something. But Alex knew she daren't risk using the computer in the office. It was too dangerous with Keats around. She looked up to see Gene staring at her through the office doors. Smiling slightly she saw him leave his desk and approach the doorway.

"Right, you lot." Gene bellowed "Ain't none of you got homes to go to? Go on, tomorrow we go after the robbers from Ashgrove Lane. Be here early wiv no bleedin hangovers" He dismissed the team as Annie walked to Alex's desk.

"You ok?" She smiled as the others began preparing to leave. Alex nodded and smiled.

"See you in Luigi's later? Nelson is going to call in for a drink" Annie waited as Gene reached Alex's desk.

"We'll see Annie luv" He smiled as Alex tried to stifle a yawn. Annie smiled as Gene looked across to Alex, suddenly worried.

"I'll leave you to it. It will be ok Guv, you two know that yeah? You're not on your own with this." She smiled as she walked out the office. Gene and Alex were left to wonder exactly what the rest of their team were planning.

**authors note let me know what you think. more soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Drive**

Alex stared at the memory still wondering if it really would be useful. She knew Sam had the one Phyllis had given him. She shoved the memory stick back in to her jeans pocket as she walked in the office. She knew that it would have to wait until she could get to the computer at home. It was too dangerous to go through the in the office. If Keats had any idea what they were doing it was going to get very dangerous. She sighed as Gene watched her.

"Penny for them Bolls?" He watched as she yawned again. Annie and Sam had just left. Everyone was off to Luigi's to meet up with Nelson. Alex smiled as she pushed her chair back.

"Just thinking we haven't seen Keats for a while. I think he's up to something" Gene nodded as Alex approached him.

"He's always up to something. What I'm wondering now is what exactly Annie Tyler meant. What are they up to? I know that lot. Something is going on" Gene rested his hand on Alex's waist as she nodded.

"They care about you Gene. They know Keats is dangerous. Sam and I went to talk to DI Denton earlier. He seemed really frightened Gene" Her voice was quiet as she spoke. "He gave me this" Alex produced the memory stick from her pocket.

"What the 'ell is on that?" He glared at the small piece of technology as if it was about to explode.

"I don't know. Sam has one too. Phyllis did a little digging for us. He's going to look at his tonight at home. I think I'll check this when Molly is in bed" Gene sighed. He knew Alex was as worried as he was. He had the sense to realise that if he was kicked out the rest of the team would be destroyed too. He couldn't bear to think of Keats running his CID. He knew Alex wouldn't stay if that happened.

"Lets go 'ome eh luv?" Alex nodded as he pulled her in to him kissing her as her arms wound themselves around his neck. Neither wanted to pull away as the Squad Room doors slammed open.

"Ah DCI Hunt" Keats stood in the door way as the couple parted. Alex discreetly shoved the memory stick back in her pocket.

"Alex, look what the cat dragged in" Gene glared at the shorter man.

"You found out what he's like yet Alex? Woman of your intelligence I'm surprised it lasted this long." He smirked as Alex remained silent.

"Jimbo, what do you want?" Gene stepped forward. He knew his size could intimidate Keats. He was at least four inches shorter than him.

"Just checking on Alex. I think once she knows what her husband is really like she'll need a shoulder to cry on" Keats smiled at Alex. Gene was about to blow as Alex rested a hand on his arm. She had enough.

"Really? Is that what you offered Lucy Roberts? DC Lucy Roberts? A shoulder to cry on?" She tilted her head to one side as Gene wondered what his wife was talking about. She had obviously hit a nerve with Keats.

"Alex" Keats started as she held his glare.

"Because if ending up dead is what happens to the women you comfort I think I'll stay as I am thank you. I told you before Jim, I know all I need to about my husband, my friends and colleagues. So go and rake your mud somewhere else"

"Alex I don't know what you have heard" Keats smiled as Gene stepped forward. Alex could see that one wrong word from Keats and Gene would physically remove him from the department.

"That's just it Jim. You don't know what I have heard. You turn up here saying that you are investigating CID. You don't tell us why or where you came from. You make inappropriate comments and throw your weight around. Well, walls have ears. Its not just you that can look in to things." She held his gaze as she stood closer to Gene.

"You heard the lady Keats" Gene glared as Alex took his hand.

"We got a date tonight. Wouldn't want to miss it. Bye" He held the door open as Alex walked past him leaving Keats alone in the Squad Room. It was several minutes later that Gene was able to regain composure enough to speak.

"Right Bolls" He stated as he unlocked the car. Alex knew what was coming. She had bluffed a lot of what she had said to Keats. Now she had to explain herself. Sighing she took her place in the passenger seat aware that she had to be honest. It was going to be a long drive home.

Nelson sat in the small Italian Resteraunt. He could see why his old friends liked it so much. It was small and cosy with good food and okay wine. Nelson didn't know much about wine but he knew it sold well. Watching Luigi work he began to wonder why his friends were in trouble. He had a bad feeling about it all. The Guv was a married man now. Sam and Annie were closer than ever and even Ray seemed to have grown up since they had decamped from Manchester.

He drank his pint and watched as Ray and Chris entered. Chris looked in high spirits as he walked in with Sharon holding his hand. Ray tutted as he walked over to Nelson.

"Hiya" Ray sat on the stool next to him. "Any luck with the pub hunting?"

"Nah man" Nelson shook his head and smiled. "The perfect place will find me. Not the other way round" He watched as Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Your Guv and his lady are in trouble. I can smell it." Nelson watched as Ray nodded.

"Yeah. Not just them. New DCI wants us shut down. Trying to get Gene kicked out the force all together. Dunno Nelson. It's not good." He sighed

"Sam got a plan though yeah? I see that about him. I see he got some plans ticking over. Look I only been here a few days. Everyone talks about this Keats as if he's the Devil himself" Nelson laughed "He wants you to think he is all powerful. He just a bully. You stand up to him and the team will be stronger than ever before. Mark my words man bruv" He shook Ray's hand as he stepped down, dreadlocks shaking around his head.

"Hope you're right Nelson mate. I really do" He watched as Gene and Alex entered the bar. Neither looked happy as they joined their friends.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Annie was exhausted. She sat next to Sam in Luigi's as they talked about the problems CID were facing. Sam rested a hand on hers as she yawned. Alex smiled slightly. It was nice to see them so close again. Annie smiled as she slipped out of the chair and headed off towards the ladies' toilets.

"Well that's a turn up for the books" Chris looked genuinely shocked.

"What?" Gene glared as he felt Alex touch his knee

"Annie going to the bog on her own. Thought you girls always went together"

"Shut up Chris" Annie sighed as Ray nodded sagely at his words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie opened the door ready to return to her friends when an arm blocked her path.

"DS Tyler" The familiar voice stated "You might want to listen to me"

Annie tensed. She recognised the voice instantly. Looking up she could see Keats' be speckled face staring back at her.

"Go away. I'm off duty" Annie tried to push his arm away.

"Now now DS Tyler I really think you ought to be more friendly. You are Alex's best friend." He grabbed Annie clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming. She continued to fight and struggle as the others continued to chat away in the bar oblivious to what was happening a few feet away.

"You and that lot are keeping me from whats mine. Well I can rectify that" He dragged Annie out the fire escape and in to the night.

Xxxxxx

The team were still talking about the intended raid on the den of armed robbers planned for the next morning when Sharon suddenly realised Annie hadn't returned. She glanced across the room in the direction of the ladies' toilets frowning she noticed the fire escape door open.

"Ah Sam" She turned back to the team

"I'm going to look for Annie" Something in the way she spoke caught his attention. He had been deep in discussion wit Gene. Alex nodded as she stood.

"I don't like this. I'll come with you." She stood and walked with Sharon across the bar.

"Oi Bolls" Gene was on his feet "You bloody aint going on your own" Sam was on his feet seconds later. Both men had a very bad feeling about this. Across town Annie was terrified. Stuck in the boot of a car she only hoped the others would realise she was missing.

**authors note. More soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**Lucky?**

"Where's Luigi?" Ray looked round as he saw the Fire Escape door bang in the wind. It was right next to the entrance to the ladies' toilets. He stepped through the doorway careful not to touch the doorframe. Chris shrugged as Sharon volunteered to find Luigi. Alex watched as Sam became more and more worried.

"Look Sam, Luigi has got CCTV on the car park. We will find her. She'll be okay" Alex rested a hand on his arm as he shrugged. He wanted to believe her but as each minute went past. He was uncharacteristically quiet as Gene swore.

"Get forensics down here. Chris you and Ray talk to everyone here. See if any of them saw our Annie leave. Sam stop panicking. You are no use to that girl if you get your knickers in a twist. Sharon luv, go through every bit of CCTV we can get on this place. Bolls, Sam with me" He walked through the small restaurant as Sam and Alex followed.

"Gene" Sam started. "Annie had a plan, we were talking about it before you and Alex arrived. About Keats. She had the memory stick Phyllis gave us analysed." Gene stopped as they reached the car.

"Oh my God" Alex leant against the Audi in shock. Gene looked from her to Sam and back again.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Gene glared.

"Sam, you don't think? You seriously don't think Keats has abducted Annie?" Alex pulled open the passenger door as Sam nodded.

"You know DC Roberts? Well this memory stick had times and dates of everything that Keats had done. She kept a meticulous record. It wasn't her he was harassing. It was her best friend. DCI Phelps" Alex sighed in frustration as they got in the car.

Gene pulled off from the doorstep of Luigi's at breakneck speed as Alex forced her seatbelt on. She hadn't thought for a moment Annie's abduction had been anything to do with Keats. Gene was almost incandescent with rage. He threw the car in to a parking space outside the station.

"Gene, it looks like Lucy Roberts didn't commit suicide" Sam spoke as Gene killed the engine. Alex turned in her seat to face Sam.

"Are you saying you think Keats knew? That he was involved?" She hadn't believed he was capable of what Sam was suggesting. Sam was worried sick and knew he didn't sound rational. He didn't care, all he knew was that Annie was missing and he believed Keats had taken her. Gene seethed silently. He couldn't help but agree with Sam but then he knew Alex would think it was because he hated him. That he was biased.

"I dunno Alex." Sam sat back in the seat. No one had made to leave the car. "All I know is Lucy had dates and times of every encounter with Keats. How he said she was getting in the way. That she was stopping Hannah Phelps from having anything to do with him - poisoning her against him. Annie said Keats had said the same thing to her. We thought nothing of it at the time"

Gene opened the car door and marched towards the police station as Alex and Sam followed.

"Bloody hell Sam!" He stormed as Sam and Alex caught up with him "It's still my bloody CID. You should have told me!" Alex ran a hand through her dark hair as she watched the two men. It was no secret Keats had been trying to split her and Gene up but no one had ever thought he'd use Annie to do it. Sam held his hands to his face as Alex sighed.

"Gene" she sighed as Phyllis ran towards them.

"Oh Alex!" She called as she got near them. "I'm glad you're all back." She looked terrified. "I weren't sure what to do for the best"

"What is is Phyllis?" Alex rested a hand on the sergeant's arm. Phyllis avoided Sam's gaze as she spoke.

"Keats phoned. Said he's not coming back" She looked at Gene who smirked. "But he said Annie won't be back either. When I asked him what he meant he laughed and slammed the phone down on me." Phyllis looked distraught as Sam closed his eyes.

"We have to find her" Alex whispered as Gene nodded. Sam looked as if he was about to faint.

"We will Bolls, we will." Gene ushered his team back to the Squad Room ready to go after Keats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie glared as Keats opened the door to the small flat where he had intended on keeping her. She was furious, too angry to be truly terrified. He pushed her silently in to the hallway as Annie became aware of how late it was. He seemed to have gone insane.

"Don't worry I called work" Keats smiled as Annie continued to glare.

"Really" She tried to sound disinterested. She knew Phyllis was on desk duty and hopeed she had been the one to take the call. Glaring as he walked towards her Annie knew she had to get out of there. What she had seen on the memory stick Phyllis had given Sam made her realise exactly how dangerous Keats could be.

"Really Annie" He smiled as he pushed her hair behind her ears. She felt sick as he was so close to her. "You should realise where your priorities lie. Sam Tyler, Gene Hunt, Alex they are all out there looking for you. If you'd just been that little bit nicer to me, if you had just helped me to help Alex see what an oaf she married things would have been so much better"

"Alex is her own person, nothing I could say would change her mind about Gene" Annie watched as he nodded slightly.

"You are her best friend!" He watched as Annie remained immobile. She could see he hadn't locked the door. There was a chance she could get out of there. She just had to get between Keats and the door. She had no idea how she was going to do that, she was just thankful she hadn't been hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray walked in to the Squad Room dejected. He sat in his chair and sighed as Sam walked out of the Guv's office closely followed by Gene.

"Raymundo" Gene started as Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah" He sighed, he was worried about his friend and annoyed that they had underestimated how much of a problem Keats could be.

"Well, any news? Did anyone see Annie?" Gene watched as Ray nodded. He played with a biro on his desk as he spoke.

"Yeah Guv. One girl, Ellen Jones saw her in the ladies' toilet. She borrowed her hairbrush. Another girl, Catherine Pearce saw her talking to a man fitting Keats' description" He sighed as Sam nodded. They had known Annie was heading for the toilets; it was what happened after that they needed to know. Gene was growing more and more impatient as time went on. He could only imagine how Sam was feeling.

Alex sat at her desk pouring over notes from previous encounters with Keats. She was looking for anything that may give them a clue as to where he'd have taken Annie. She was exhausted and nauseated but knew she would never rest until her friend was home. Keats had always seemed a bully but this was ridiculous. She ran her hands through her dark hair as she sighed. Gene looked across at her, he knew she was blaming herself, that she thought it was her fault. Chris had said it himself; the girls always went to the ladies together. Why didn't I go this time? Alex sighed as she continued searching the files in front of her.

"Right, well Chris, let's see if we can shake up some of the locals. See what we find eh?" Gene clapped his hands together as Alex looked up. She looked slightly green as she excused herself and almost ran towards the toilets.

"Alex!" Gene yelled as Sharon stood.

"I'll go Guv. Just concentrate on finding Annie yeah?" The young DC left the room to follow Alex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie sighed as she watched Keats walk around the sparsley funished room. She could hear the traffic outside as Keats continued to rant. Glancing at the door she saw a shadow in the doorway. Annie took a deep breath and began to step towards the door as Keats faced away from her. She couldn't believe he was just going to let her walk out of there but she wasn't going to miss the chance. Quietly backing towards the door Annie yelped as she hit something behind her. Keats turned and smiled as warm and definitely feminine hands grabbed Annie by the shoulders.

"Hello Mia"

**authors note. Is Mia there to help? If so who? More soon x Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

_**Maneater?**_

Sam was getting more and more frustrated by the minute as he paced up and down the squad room. Gene watched as he saw his friend get more and more worried. He knew if he was in the same position then he'd be far less calm than Sam was at the moment. Sighing he knew they had very little to go on, they had to rely on Annie's common sense as a copper to a certain extent. But he knew his wife's best friend had a habit of walking in to trouble. She'd done it before. It seemed that this time trouble had come looking for her. Gene narrowed his eyes as he walked across the Squad Room.

"Right, so we know Annie definitely made it to the bogs" He watched as Ray nodded

"Yeah Guv" He sighed. He genuinely liked Annie. He sometimes wondered what on earth the brunette saw in Sam but then he guessed people probably wondered why Mia liked him. Gene watched as Sam continued to pace.

"Oi Ethel!" Gene shouted "Stand still for a bleedin minute. You giving me sea sickness. No wonder Alex ran for the bogs!" Sam stopped pacing as Gene leant back on Alex' desk.

"We are wasting time here Gene" Sam watched as Gene nodded.

"Chris, you get hold of personnel. I want Keats' ome address as soon as" Chris was relieved at being given something to do. He nodded and muttered a quick "yeah Guv" before leaving the Squad Room.

"What you thinking Guv?" Ray looked up as Gene sighed.

"Find Keats we may just find Annie Tyler"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex felt sick. She had suffered terrible morning sickness when she was carrying Molly but this was much worse. It came on at any time of the day. She sat on the floor of the toilet cubicle as she fought to control her stomach. She knew Sharon was stood just outside the toilet door.

"Ma'am?" Sharon asked quietly as she tapped the door "You ok?"

Alex was quiet for a moment. She really wanted to cry. No she was not ok, she was scared for Annie, felt sick and exhausted. She was worried about Layton's psych assessment happening in the next few days and Molly's father had been on her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the toilet cubicle at the moment.

"Give me a minute Shaz" She ran a hand over her face. "I'll be out in a minute"

Sharon waited quietly while Alex got herself together. She was really worried. Annie had always been the sensible one. Alex was much more headstrong, always running headlong in to trouble with out back up. It was true Annie was just as bad but Annie had always seemed calmer. Sharon wondered what the team would do if they lost her quiet influence on the team. She knew Chris and Ray thought the world of her. Sharon leant against the sinks as Alex unlocked the door.

"Hi" Alex smiled sheepishly as she walked towards the sinks. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Stop worrying Ma'am." She rested a hand on Alex's forearm as she spoke. "Annie's been in trouble before and was ok. She's always getting into scrapes. Same as you and the Guv. Attract trouble you lot do" Sharon smiled as she thought of all the trouble they had been in over the years. There had been some good times too.

"Wonder why you bother with us hell raisers" Alex laughed as she splashed water on her face.

"I know, I was such a good girl before CID" Sharon smiled as both women made their way back to the Squad Room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Annie watched as Mia entered the room. Keats smirked as Annie began to comprehend what was happening. Mia had let go of Annie's shoulders a minute before Keats had begun to walk towards them.

"Annie" Mia turned to face her "The door is still open. Go" Keats began laughing as Mia spoke.

"She can't just go!" Keats laughed as Mia began to walk towards him. Annie had never seen her so angry.

"Yes she can. You really are loosing the plot Jim. What on earth did you expect to achieve by kidnapping a fellow police officer? You know Gene and the others will be going insane looking for her" Mia closed her eyes as realisation dawned "But that is what you want isn't it? Drive them all mad." She turned to face Annie. "My phone is in my bag. Get it and go. I'm really sorry Annie. For everything" She sighed as she turned back to Keats.

"I can't just leave you with him" Annie didn't understand what was happening in front of her. The door still within reach.

"Yeah you can. Jim wont hurt me. Will you?" She sounded much more confident than Annie was feeling. Her long black hair obscured her face slightly as Keats walked towards her. Annie nodded as stepped backwards, grabbed Mia's bag and ran down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was sat at his desk wondering what they could do as Alex and Sharon returned to the Squad Room. Chris was still over in the personnel department as Gene and Sam bickered over what could be the best course of action.

"Did I miss anything?" Alex looked at the three men as Sharon shook her head slightly.

"Only a testosterone explosion Ma'am by the looks of things. Where's Chris?" She pulled her jacket tighter as she thought of her boyfriend. They had only just got back together after everything that happened. She looked at Ray as his mobile phone started ringing.

"When are you going to change that god awful ring tone?" Sharon asked as the phone rang out. Ray smiled shaking his head as he answered.

"Whoa, calm down! Calm down." He paused for a moment as the others in the room began to get interested in his conversation.

"Ok, ok stay where you are. Yes I'll tell him. Yeah we're on our way" He shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Well?" Sam stared at his friend

"That was Annie. She's ok Sam" Sam sighed as Ray spoke "But we ain't got long. She's at Alex's old flat, above Luigi's. Mia got there and got her out. Only now Mia is in the flat with Keats!" He was out the door as the rest of the team followed.

"Oi! Raymundo" Gene bellowed as Ray walked away "How exactly did your girlfriend know where Keats was? Why was she going there on her own?" Ray looked away as Gene ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"Gene, lets just get there eh?" Alex rested a hand on Gene's forearm. He nodded once as he led the team out of the station. Ray sighed, he really didn't know why Mia was there, why she was meeting Keats or how she had known about Annie. He had a funny feeling he really didn't want to find out.

**author's note. Please let me know what you think. More soon x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer see previous**

**The Power of Love?**

Annie sat on the steps waiting for Sam and the others to arrive. She knew Ray had told her to stay where she was but she couldn't help but wonder why Mia had come to the rescue. She also couldn't work out why Keats' had driven around town only to return to where he had kidnapped her. He could have easily carried her up the stairs to the flat when he had taken her from Luigi's. Annie didn't understand. She was debating ignoring Ray's advice and walking back in to the flat as the familiar squeal of tyres caught her attention.

Sam spotted Annie stood on the steps outside Alex's old flat the moment they had turned the corner. He was pleased Ray had taken his own car and was a little behind them with Chris, Phyllis and Sharon. He had the car door open before Gene had killed the breaks.

"Oi Sam!" Gene bellowed. Alex shook her head as Sam jumped out the car and headed towards Annie. Before she knew it Annie was enveloped in a hug. She hadn't realised how scared Sam had been, he rarely showed any affection in public. She hugged him back as she whispered reassurances that she was fine.

"So Mia just showed up then like?" Ray still couldn't believe what was happening. He had parked the car just behind Gene's Audi. He felt sick at the thought of Mia in the same place as Keats. He looked towards Alex who looked slightly unsteady on her feet.

"Yeah" Annie sighed "I'd still be in there if it wasn't for her. Its been quiet in there since I came out. I don't know why she helped me. Its not as if we were ever really friends was it?" Annie held Sam's hand as she looked towards Ray. He nodded as he looked up towards the window.

Alex leant against Gene's car. She knew he hated it when she did that but right at that moment she didn't care. If it was going to stop the world moving she was more than happy to lie across the blimming bonnet of the car. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the others. None of them seemed to notice she had hung back from them. Turning her attention to the window of her old flat she wondered what was going on in there. Had Mia really been working with Keats? She didn't want to think it was true for Ray's sake. He really was smitten with the murder squad detective. Lost in thought and trying to remain upright Alex didn't hear Gene approach.

"Bolls? Alex? Earth to Alex?" Gene stood directly in front of her. He didn't like how pale she was at all. He also didn't like how quiet she had been. He knew she had been worried about Annie. He knew she had been unwell with the morning sickness. Resting a hand on her arm he waited for her to answer him.

"Alex luv" His voice was quieter than before. She looked back at him as he waited. The world was still spinning as she dragged her eyes away from her old bedroom window. Her knees began to weaken as Gene called her name again. It was the last thing she heard before the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray had watched Gene walk away from the group before deciding he had to see what was going on in the flat. He looked over his shoulder once more to see Annie and Sam hugging as Gene walked towards Alex. Phyllis was fussing around as the others seemed to be deep in discussion. He shook his head, the time for messing around was over as he ran up the steps towards the flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene panicked as Alex fell in to his arms. She was deathly pale and freezing cold. He didn't think he had ever known her to be so cold, even after that incident with Kale and the freezer the year they had finally got together. She was limp in his arms as he swore, gently lifting her in to his arms he called her name as Luigi appeared to see what all the fuss was about.

"Luigi" Gene walked over to him with Alex in his arms. She appeared groggy and barely awake as he was ushered in to Luigi's resteraunt. Annie had spotted what was happening as she pulled Sam along with her. Sharon looked around the group, silently counting everyone. There was no sign of Ray.

"Chris? Where's Ray gone?" She stood with her hands on her hips as Chris shrugged.

"Dunno Shaz" It was then both spotted the door to the flat was open.

"Oh he ain't? He has ain't he?" Sharon glared at Chris who just shrugged. He was at a loss as to what to do as Sharon huffed in frustration. She marched up the steps in front of them as Chris and Phyllis followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene lay Alex on the red leather bench in Luigi's. The resteraunterr ran to the back to get blankets as Alex curled her arms across her stomach. She was sweating profusely as the nausea swept over her once more.

"Alex, Alex luv" Gene pushed her hair back from her face. She was shivering as Annie walked up to them.

"Ray has gone in the flat." She spoke as she saw Gene nod.

"Right now I don't care if Ray has gone to the artic." His eyes never left Alex. Annie nodded.

"I'll call an ambulance" She pulled out Mia's phone from her jeans as she spoke.

"No, it'll take too long. Sam!" He pulled Alex into his arms as Sam went to get the car.

"Gene" Alex whispered as he held her.

"Sshh Bolls. It'll be ok. I'll look after you" He kissed her hair as he carried her out of Luigi's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray walked up the steps of the flat and pushed the door open. He couldn't hear anything as he stepped in to the flat. Mia stood facing away from him as he entered the room. There was no sign of Keats.

"Mia? You alright luv?" Ray stepped towards her as Mia froze.

She showed no sign that she had heard him enter the room. He walked towards her touching her arm so he could turn her to face him. He stepped back in shock as he saw her tear stained face.

"Mia?" He sighed as she hung her head.

"He's gone. I dunno where. He's gone. I'm sorry Ray. I'm so sorry" She wiped a tear away as he pulled her in to his arms.

"You daft bat" He smoothed her hair as he held her "You saved Annie. You got nothing to be sorry for". She hugged him tighter as he kissed her head.

"C'mon" he pulled back, took her hand and led her down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam drove like an idiot as Gene held Alex in the back of the car. She was barely awake as he kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly. He was terrified it was something to do with the baby or the gun shot wound to the head. He had heard of people having bleeds in the brain and all sorts of things after a trauma. He felt sick with worry.

"Sam put yer foot down and stop driving like a girl!" He yelled as he held Alex tighter.

"Gene" Alex whispered "I'm sorry"

"You daft bat Bolls" He kissed her hair "You, me, Molly and this little one are going to be fine. You'll see"

"Yes Guv" Alex whispered as Sam pulled the car to a halt. He kissed her again as Annie opened the car door to help them get out.

"Right, lets get you sorted" He carried her in to the A&E department as Annie ran on to find a nurse. The place was busy with the usual Friday night drunks and clubbers all waiting to get the triage nurse's attention. Gene was determined he wouldn't wait for the drunk in front of him to move as he walked up to the addmission's desk.

"My wife is three months pregnant" He watched as a doctor and nurse approached. He was still carrying Alex as the doctor reached them.

"OK" The young doctor spoke "Come with us" Gene nodded once as he carried her through to the treatment room. All he could do now was wait.

**author's note. Where has Keats' gone? How did he get out of the flat? Is Alex going to be ok? More soon ! (unless you think this is rubbish - let me know!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer nope, sadly still not mine! I can but dream!**

**I Hear Talk**

Gene waited outside the treatment room as the nurses and doctors treated Alex. He felt sick with nerves as the doctor asked to wait outside. He didn't notice Sam and Annie walk up to him. Sam ran a hand over his face as Annie spoke.

"What did the doctor say?" She rested a hand on his arm

"Not much Annie luv. You ok?" He watched as she nodded

"Yeah Guv. Ray went in and got Mia. He's just been on the phone. They're heading back to the nick. No sign of Keats. Phyllis wants to know should she fetch Molly." Annie waited as Gene sighed. He hadn't even thought about what to tell his step daughter.

"Yeah, tell her to do that. But don't bring her here, not yet" He was exhausted. Right at that moment he would have given up the CID and everything at Fenchurch if it meant Alex was going to be ok. He didn't care that Keats was out to destroy him and his team. It didn't matter anymore, not when Alex was lying in a hospital bed again. Sam nodded as he volunteered to walk away and ring Phyllis.

"Sam" Gene raised his eyes from the floor. "Get back to the nick with the others. I'm staying here. Find Keats. Right now we only have his word against Phyl's that he ain't coming back. Annie you go too luv. I'll let you know what the docs say." He smiled slightly as she folded her arms. Annie was not the type of woman to take orders lightly.

"Please Annie" Sam spoke up. He knew the Guv really wanted to be on his own. Annie nodded slowly.

"Call me, when you hear anything" Gene knew she was worried about her friend, despite how scared she had been earlier in the day.

"Yeah" Gene returned his gaze to the floor as the couple left him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What I still don't get" Ray sat in his chair and propped his feet on Chris' desk as he spoke "is where the 'ell Keats is? 'Ow did he get out of the flat?" Chris gave him a filthy look as his size 9 feet were on a pile of paperwork.

"Back door?" Chris spoke up

Sharon watched as Ray shook his head. Mia was sat at her chair drinking tea and looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards as Sharon approached the team.

"Chris, it's a flat. There isn't a back door" she rolled her eyes. She loved Chris but there were times when he was a bit dim. Chris shrugged as all eyes fell on him. He was used to being seen as the team clown. It didn't usually bother him. Today he was worried about it; it didn't just seem to be him that couldn't grasp what had happened in the flat.

"Hope Alex is ok" Ray sighed as he picked up the tea Sharon had made for him. She was still unable to hide her dislike for Mia but was managing to be at least a little civil considering she had helped Annie. Chris nodded as Annie and Sam returned to the Squad Room.

"Mia, a word" Annie walked straight passed the team and in to Gene's office. She knew that Sam was technically the senior officer now that Gene and Alex were away but she had to find out what had happened and she had a feeling none of the men were going to ask the difficult questions. Ray and Chris watched as Mia followed the DS in to the office.

"Sam?" Ray looked towards the office as Mia closed the door behind her; she had barely spoken a word since they had returned to the station. He was worried that she knew more than she was letting on and that she was more involved in the conspiracy to get rid of Gene that he wanted to believe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene remained stood outside the treatment room door as a young nurse, no older than Sharon stepped outside. He looked up to see the young woman staring at him. She was holding what looked to be charts across her chest.

"Mr Hunt? Alex's husband?" She smiled as he nodded

"'Ow is she?" Gene sounded quieter than he had done in years. He had spent the time since Annie and Sam had left willing Alex to be ok. He was terrified that she was ill and there was nothing he could do to protect her.

"Tired. You can see her now" The nurse whose name tag read 'Jo' ushered him into the room. Her blonde hair and bright smile seeming to reduce the seriousness of the situation. Gene took a deep breath and followed her in to the cubicle. Alex was lying on the hospital trolley with a drip attached to her left hand. She looked pale and tired but the greyness had left her skin.

"Alex" Gene almost whispered as he walked across to her, taking her hand in his own. "You trying to give me a bleedin 'earth attack luv?" He watched as she smiled slightly

"Yeah, Keats put me up to it" She smiled slightly as he squeezed her hand.

"Why didn't you say something? You should 'av said something" He sat on the chair next to her as a doctor entered the room. He looked just as impossibly young as the nurse that had shown him in.

"How are you feeling Mrs Hunt?" The doctor smiled as he picked up her notes

"Like I've been hit by a ten tonne truck" She watched as he nodded

"What's wrong wiv 'er Doc?" Gene was still terrified.

"We've done a number of tests. You are clinically dehydrated Alex. That's why we put you on the drip. I suspect it's from all the vomiting. You also have a severe urine infection. Very common in pregnant women." He watched as Gene frowned.

"We think you have a condition called Hyperperamisis. It's basically severe morning sickness. It's quite common. You need to rest. We'll keep you in today. I want to keep you on a drip, ensure you have appropriate anti sickness medication and get you seen by my colleagues in the maternity unit. I've arranged another scan. All being well, we'll get you home in a couple of days" The doctor smiled as Gene sighed. She was going to be ok. A few days and she would be home with him and Molly. Alex shook her head.

"Thank you but I can not possibly stay in hospital for a few days. I am needed at home. Gene?" She turned to her husband.

"You heard the Doctor Alex. Stay here, get well. We'll manage" Alex rolled her eyes.

"What about Keats?" She sounded on the verge of tears as Gene reached up and brushed a stray strand of brown hair away from her face. The doctor mentioned that the nurse would arrange transfer as he left the room.

"Stuff him. We'll deal with it. I need you well Alex. Christ I need you" He kissed her forehead as he pulled her in to his arms. Alex knew they were all right; she needed to get well for Molly and the baby. She had to fight Keats and she couldn't do that when she was sick. Gene felt incredibly guilty for getting Alex pregnant at that moment. If he hadn't then she'd be well. As if sensing what he was thinking Alex pulled back from his arms.

"Hey, c'mon." She smiled "It took two of us to get me in this state remember?" He smirked as she spoke.

"Oh I remember Bolly" He waggled his eyebrows as he spoke as Alex blushed slightly.

"Right, you. Back to the nick. Tell Molly I'm fine." He nodded as he stood up "Gene? Be careful. If Keats finds out I'm here he'll use that against us too somehow" Gene felt himself tense at her words. He knew she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie stood in Gene's office with her hands on her hips. She was furious. The more she had thought about things since they had found out about Gene's past the more things didn't add up. She knew she was biased as far as Mia was concerned but she couldn't shake the feeling that the DI had some sort of involvement with Keats. She turned to face Mia as she fought to keep her cool.

"Annie?" Mia leant against the office door, aware that the whole team were keen to find out what was going on.

"How did you know?" Annie watched as Mia tried to look confused. She wasn't a good actress.

"What?"

"That Keats and I were in the flat above Luigi's. That he'd stuffed me in to the boot of his car and driven round for God knows how long only to end up back at Alex's flat. How did you know we were there? Why did you help me and why are you helping Keats escape?" Annie remained still as a gaunlet of emotions seemed to pass across Mia's face.

"I saw the door open. You know I was supposed to meet Ray in Luigi's. He's been going on about Nelson buying a pub down here for ages. I was going to have a drink with them both" It sounded plausible to Annie but then she knew the woman was a liar. She'd lied about Sam before.

"Ok" Annie stepped towards her "Why did you help Keats? Ray said you asked why the Guv and him hate each other so much"

"I am not helping James Keats!" Mia finally lost her cool and shouted at Annie.

"Why did you make out he had left the flat then? Why did he seem happy to see you there?" Annie was not letting this go. "Oh no, don't tell me. Please don't tell me. You and him? With Ray hanging on your every word" Annie looked disgusted as she thought of Mia using Ray to get information from him.

"Me and Jim?" Mia looked as if she was just as nauseated as Annie by the thought "No chance. Not if Hell froze over. I happen to love Ray. God knows why but I do. I don't care what you think of me. I helped you because you needed help. Jim is not a well man. He's unstable. He would have killed you. He thinks you and Gene are stopping Alex from being with him. He would have killed you." She shook her head as Annie sighed.

"How do you even know Keats? I mean you're Murder Squad. You should have nothing to do with Keats really" Annie had calmed considerably since entering the office.

"Oh God Annie" Mia sighed as she slumped against the door "I worked with Denton. Lucy was my friend. If I could get close to him I thought he'd confess. Lucy would never have killed herself. Never" Annie sighed as she watched Mia.

"Why is he after Gene?"

"Get rid of you, of Gene and Alex is on her own." Mia shrugged, she couldn't quite believe she was telling Annie any of this.

"Destroy CID, Gene and me and he thinks Alex would go to him. He really is sick" Annie looked down at her boots.

"Ok, how do we stop him?" Annie smiled slightly as Mia brushed her black hair behind her ears.

"I have a plan"

**author's note. What's the plan? Is Mia telling the truth? More soon x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-still not mine**

**Communication**

"A plan?" Annie watched as Mia nodded. Annie had really thought that Mia was the last woman she could ever work with. Until recently she could barely tolerate the woman. She hung her head as she remembered why she had fallen out with the woman. They had never really been friends but they had once been able to be civil with each other. Then Mia had slept with Sam on his stag night and tried to seduce Gene when Alex was in her coma. She shook her head.

"Yes Annie. A plan. It may just mean you get to keep your precious Guv, although the Lord Himself only knows why you'd want to" Mia crossed the room and leant on the desk.

"Why should I trust you? After everything. You know if Keats gets his way it isn't just Gene that is affected by this. The rest of CID, including Ray will be investigated." She watched as Mia nodded.

"Gene Hunt is not my favourite person. You know that" she sighed as Annie didn't flinch "But I want him to tell me the truth. I want him to look me in the eye and tell me how Lucy died. She was my friend. Gene is a good copper, a bit loud and probably a bit too much old school but he runs this place well." She sighed as Annie nodded.

"Could you imagine the nightmare it would be if he was in charge? If this was his office?" Mia had to make Annie see sense.

"Fine" Annie closed her eyes for a moment. "What do we do?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ray was worried. Annie and Mia had been in the office for a while but no raised voices could be heard. The blinds were drawn and neither Sharon nor any of the men in the Squad Room had any idea what was going on. Ray just hoped the lack of noise meant neither woman had killed each other. He knew he was over reacting but a quick glance at Sam made him think the DI was thinking the same.

Sam glared at his computer as he tried not to think what was going on in the office. Sharon and Chris were interviewing the man they had arrested for the Ashgrove Lane job while he and Ray stayed in the Squad Room trying to work out what Mia and Annie were doing in the office.

"'Ow long have they been in there?" Ray glanced at the closed office door as Sam shrugged.

"Not that long. Look it'll be ok. They're not screaming so that's got to be a good sign." Sam smiled slightly as he loaded up the memory stick he had been going through before Keats had taken Annie. He frowned at the screen as he called his friend over.

"Ray, look at this" He tapped the screen as Ray sighed before walking across to him.

"What?"

"This, look Phyllis got us this memory stick. Dunno how but she did. I weren't going o look at it here but seeing as things are getting a little desperate I thought we getter get things started." Ray nodded as he read the screen over Sam's shoulder. Both men jumped as the Squad Room doors swung open.

"What the bleedin 'ell is going on in my office?" Gene glared at the closed office door aware that his shouting would have been heard by whoever was in side. Sam leant back in his chair as Ray spoke up.

"Guv, Annie and Mia are in there. We thought it best to leave them to it" He watched as Gene nodded once. He knew the history between the two women and he didn't want it dredged back up. Turning to Sam he shook his head.

"And you pair of Nancy's thought you'd let them destroy my office in the process. Can't leave this place for five minutes. If they have damaged me dart board I'll be gladly sending you all to Keats!" He stormed through the Squad Room throwing the door to his office open.

"Ladies, no blood shed I see. Good, out!" He ordered the pair out of the office as Annie stood her ground. She was used to Gene's shouting and creating. It didn't bother her in the slightest. Mia looked slightly shocked at the outburst.

"Guv" Annie stood with her hands on her hips as Gene sat behind his desk.

"You still here Tyler" He stated rather than asked

"Yes. Still. Here" Annie punctuated every word. "Mia, fetch Sam and Ray in here. You want to hear this Guv." Gene raised his eyes to meet hers. Mia turned and walked out of the office. She knew Sam and Ray were wondering what was going on.

"This better be good" Gene sighed he was exhausted and still worried sick about Alex.

"It is Gene" He narrowed his eyes as she used his name rather than his title.

"I think we have a way to save CID. As much as I hate to say it, it's because of Mia"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was asleep. She had been transferred to the antenatal/gynae ward and was in her own room due to vomiting. She was still on the drip the A&E doctor had insisted she had. She had slept right through the door opening and the man taking the seat next to her bed.

"Alex" He whispered as she stirred slightly. She kept her eyes closed and listened.

"Wake up Alex. Can't you see what he has done to you? Alex." Keats took her hand. All she wanted to do was rip her hand away from his and slap him. Instead she pretended she was still asleep.

"He's done this to you. He's ruined the careers of Ray and Chris. Sharon will be stifled there too. You can't see he's corrupt? I'd have thought you would have worked out what he's like by now. You must know what he has done"

Alex knew she couldn't keep quiet any longer. She pulled her hand away from his and opened her eyes glaring at Keats.

"Get out" She sat up continuing to glare. "Get the hell away from me" She was surprised by how strong her voice sounded. Keats's mouth hung open.

"But Alex you know what Hunt is like" He made no attempt to move.

"Yes I do." She held his gaze

"Alex, he's corrupt! I've got the evidence to prove it" Neither saw the door swing open again as Gene stood in the doorway.

"Yeah" Gene glared "So have I. Get away from my wife before I move your scrawny little arse for you" Keats stood as Gene walked towards him. Alex got out of bed, unable to move far because of the drip stuck in her arm.

"It's not worth it Gene. He's not worth it" She watched as Gene nodded.

Keats walked passed Gene and turned as he spoke.

"Seems you are not the only one that can gather evidence Jimbo. Looks like I'm not the only one with a past. Like me dear ol' Mam said people in glass houses" Gene watched as Keats walked away.

"It's not over Hunt" He threw the comment over his shoulder as Gene felt Alex slip her hand in his.

"Oh that I know Jim, it's far from over" He pulled Alex in to his side as Keats walked down the corridor.

**authors note - more soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - nope not mine**

**Final Countdown**

Alex sat back down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Her hair obscured her face as Gene sat on the bed next to her. He was furious. He had wanted to pulverize Keats there and then. He knew if Alex hadn't been in the room he would have thumped him. He smiled as he remembered the time he'd had a scrap with Sam in a hospital. The ward sister hadn't been too pleased. Wrapping his arms around Alex he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Bolls, c'mon" He waited while she settled down. She brought herself under control before pulling her hands away from her face.

"Gene" she sighed "Take me home. I'm not staying here anymore." He nodded. If Keats hadn't been there when he arrived he'd have thought she was paranoid. He squeezed her shoulders before kissing her hair.

"Right, Bolls. Home it is. Got a bit of news for you. Should make things a bit better in CID. Ol' Jimbo aint gonna know what's hit him" He smiled as Alex nodded. She was desperate to get home to Molly. The thought that Keats had been able to get in to her room while she was sleeping made her feel sick. At least at home she'd feel safe. In the hospital she felt vulnerable, although she would never admit it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharon and Chris walked in to the Squad Room together chatting about the man they had charged with the Ashgrove Lane job. Sharon was genuinely happy as they pushed the door open. Chris was pleased he managed to talk her in to going to a new club that had just opened. He walked through the office doors a few seconds behind his girlfriend.

"Ray?" Sharon stopped in her tracks as Ray leant against his desk. He looked furious. "Where's the Guv Ray? What's wrong?" She sat at her desk as Ray shook his head.

"Gone to fetch Alex" He walked across to the white board and began to take down the pictures and pieces of information relating to the Ashgrove Lane robbery. He looked tense.

"I thought they would be keeping her in a bit longer. You know because of the baby" Chris swung his legs so his feet were on Ray's desk.

"They wanted to. When you two were talking to Davies a nurse at the hospital rang to say Alex was distressed and wanted Gene there. Apparently some bloke had turned up causing trouble" Ray glared at the white board as Chris and Sharon exchanged glances. They knew whch bloke he was referring to.

"Is she ok?" Sharon was genuinely worried. Annie smiled.

"Yes" Annie watched as Ray continued destroying the white board "But we have to stop Keats. Mia and I have been talking" She picked up her mug as Chris nearly fell off his chair in shock.

"You? Talking to Mia? Ray's Mia?" Chris was amazed.

"Yes Chris" Annie rolled her eyes. "Jim Keats is more dangerous than we ever thought. If we are going to save the Guv and Fenchurch CID we really have to be careful and act quickly." Annie watched as Sharon nodded.

"What do we do?" Sharon had made her dislike of Keats and Mia well known over the previous few months. She was wary about trusting Mia now.

"Sam has gone through the memory stick again" Annie continued as Ray nodded. "Yeah, he's gone home to set things up now. Look you two come to mine tonight. I'd rather talk about all this away from the station. I don't trust Keats as far as I could throw him so we'll get a takeaway and sort it all out tonight" Annie logged off her computer as Sharon nodded.

"Bout 7?" Annie nodded and smiled

"Yeah nice one Annie" Ray smiled as he turned away from the white board. "I'm fed up of this. Bout time we got it sorted. The Guv and Alex can't do this on their own anymore. Mia's been trying to get to the truth for months." He shrugged as Chris sat there, still amazed at the turn of events.

"Anyway until 7 lets just carry on as normal. Get some bloody work done" Ray threw a rolled up piece of paper at Chris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat on the sofa in her living room. She had wanted to go straight back to the nick but Gene had insisted they went straight home. He had to speak to her about what Mia and Annie had found but he didn't want to mention it at the station. He walked in the room carrying mugs of hot tea as Alex curled her legs underneath her to make room for him.

"Molly will be home soon" He sighed placing the mugs on the table.

"Umm, so spit it out then" Alex smiled as Gene raised his eyebrows

"What makes you think there is anything to spit out Bolls? Like getting the third degree 'ere" He smiled as he pulled her in to his side. He was relieved she was home. He didn't like her being in the hospital, too many bad memories.

"Because Gene Hunt I know you. You never would have fronted up to Keats that way of you didn't have something on him" She turned in his arms as Gene smiled slightly.

"You really are the most infuriating woman I have ever known" He shook his head as Alex pretended to be offended. He smirked before realising she was teasing him. She reached up and kissed him on the lips as he held her tighter. Pulling away she waited as he ran a hand along the side of her face.

"Gene?" She held his gaze. He knew she was wary of Keats but he didn't like the fact she seemed to be scared of him. He began to wonder what had happened in her hospital room before he had got there. He was glad he'd got the nurse to ring him if anyone fitting Keats' description turned up.

"Annie and Mia.." He started

"Hold on. Annie and Mia?" Her raised eyebrows showing how shocked she was.

"Yeah, I know. Well anyway seems Mia knew Lucy Roberts. Worked with her over in West London. Seems Mia thinks our Keats knows a bit more about that girl's death than he wants us to think" Gene watched as Alex reverted back in to work mode. She stood pacing the room much like she did his office.

"So" She was thinking out loud as Gene leant back on the sofa watching her. He sipped his tea silently wishing it was scotch. "Mia knew Lucy. Both knew Keats." He nodded as he watched her walk up and down the living room.

"Yeah so?" Gene sighed

"So, if Mia has something concrete on Keats. Something we know he would not be able to get out of." She sat on the chair opposite Gene and leant forward.

"Counter blackmail?" Gene shook his head as the front door slammed. Molly bounded in to the room throwing her bag in the corner.

"Mum" She smiled as she threw her arms around Alex. "Gene didn't say you were coming home" Alex hugged her back as Gene stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He knew any talk of Keats and what to do would have to wait until Molly was out of ear shot. The last thing they needed was her life being disrupted again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sighed as he opened the front door to Ray. Mia walked in behind him as Annie looked up. The whole team were there with the exeption of Viv, Alex and Gene. Annie hoped the senior officers would let them sort it out. If Gene could be linked to anything that suggested a plan to remove Keats had taken place she knew both Alex and Gene would be removed and discredited.

The team assembled around the kitchen table eating Chinese and talking about the case when Sam suddenly went quiet. Annie looked up, she knew he was thinking about something. She didn't know what.

"Sam?" She watched as Ray followed her glances.

"Keats removed Lucy and destroyed that CID. He thought he'd get the job as DCI there. Instead he gets transferred to us." Ray and Annie nodded. They already knew this. Sharon drank her tea as she watched the exchange.

"And?" Chris was lost

"And, Chris Viv left after Keats joined us. The riot at the prison ended tragically we all know that. But what if Keats spoke to Viv before you could Phyllis? Before Gene could? Advised him to resign. Told him Danny's death was Gene's fault for not getting the riot under control quickly enough?" Sam was warming to his theme.

"You want me to talk to Viv?" Phyllis smiled as Annie nodded. It was the least dangerous part of the plan. Annie didn't want Phyllis anywhere near the actual danger.

"Yeah Phyl. See if you can find out if he had any visitors before or after Danny's funeral. Hopefully he'll change his mind and come back" Ray knew he was clutching at straws. Viv wasn't likely to come back.

"Ok that's a job for tomorrow" She smiled as Annie nodded.

"Right, what have we got on him and can it stop the Guv being kicked out?" Sharon was keen to get to the plan. Mia placed her glass on the table before starting her story.

"You know I worked with Keats when I first joined the Met. Well he was always chasing some girl or other. Mostly got knocked back but he still tried. He has three separate investigations of sexual harrassment against him. He knows I wanted Lucy to persue hers but she wouldn't. She says it was her girlfriend, the DCI that really had trouble with him and she didn't want to push it. She didn't want to make things bad for her partner." Mia glared in to her wine glass as Ray rested a hand on her arm.

"So you think he's found this out about Gene and wants to use it to get the station and to get Alex away from the Guv?" Chris watched as Mia nodded

"Yeah. But if we warn him off with what we got on Lucy's memory stick" She shrugged as she looked at Sam. The doorbell rang as Annie excused herself and went to answer the door.

"It would have to come from Gene though" Sam was still talking. "When we were in his office earlier he said he'd do whatever was needed to keep Fenchurch going"

"That I did Sam" Gene stood slightly behind Annie as he and Alex entered the room. "I also said I fight my battles. Don't need you lot getting caught in the crossfire." He clapped his hands together as Phyllis ushered Alex to a chair. Alex smiled. She still looked deathly pale.

"But Gene" Sam started to protest.

"But nothing Sam. I meet Keats tomorrow. I've had just about enough of that little scrote and I aint putting up with it no more. I got more important things on me mind" He looked towards Alex as she met his eye.

"What are you going to do Guv?" Sharon looked terrified

"Tomorrow I meet Jim Keats and put an end to this once and for all. The Gene Genie runs from no-one. Never 'ave, never will. Now someone want to explain why Bolly and me weren't invited to this party?".

**authors note - more soon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Only You**

Annie opened the door to the Squad Room. It was deserted apart from the lone figure of her best friend sat at her desk with her head buried in paperwork it had been a relatively quiet day and Annie was looking forward to meeting Nelson and the others at Luigi's. She knew Gene had planned on meeting Keats in the next 24 hours. It was a meeting the whole team were worried about. Crossing the Squad Room to Alex Annie dumped her handbag on the desk next to her.

"Alex?" She sat on Chris' desk as she watched her friend. "You ok?"

"Um?" Alex nodded absentmindedly. "Yes I'm fine. Just a little tired. You go on Annie. I'm going to wait for Gene. Sam will be wondering where you are" Annie smiled as she thought of how exited the others were that Nelson had finally found a pub he wanted to turn in to the new Railway Arms. It was sweet really she thought but she knew there was no way she was going to tell the men she thought they were sweet. Ray would have had a heart attack.

"Nah, he's in Luigi's they wont miss me" Annie smiled as Alex yawned

"I'm going home to bed Annie. I won't be at Luigi's tonight" Annie knew there was no way she was going to persuade her friend to come with her. Sighing she nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Ok, you call me if you need anything ok?" Annie was out the door before Alex could answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam didn't like the idea of Gene facing down Keats alone. Too much could go wrong and in Sam's experience nothing was really plain sailing with the Guv. He sat at the back table in Luigi's as Ray and Mia discussed the plan one more time. Chris still seemed at a loss, he wasn't really sure what was happening, all he knew was he had to help save the Guv. Sharon sat next to him as Gene and Phyllis carried drinks from the bar.

"Will you lot stop bloody mothering me? I can handle Jim Keats. I don't want you lot anywhere near there when I meet him. Annie and Alex will be 'ere soon so I don't want any more talk of 'ow it can all go bleedin wrong" He passed Nelson his drink as Nelson glared in to the glass. He wasn't impressed with the version of beer Luigi had in stock.

"Nah man. The Manc Lion will be fine. You listen to me; it'll all work out in the end" Nelson placed the glass back on the table as Annie walked in to Luigi's.

"Hiya" She smiled as Sam moved slightly for her to sit down.

"Where's Alex luv?" Gene looked behind him.

"Back at the nick, she says she's going to wait for you or go home. Molly is staying at her mates' tonight isn't she?" Annie felt Sam's hand over hers.

"Yeah, Sophie in her year at school's birthday. Kid got a better social life than me. Right, I'll see yer lot in the morning" Gene stood and left as the others said their goodbyes. Ray and Sam returned to their conversations. In 24 hours the team would know the outcome of the planned meeting between Keats and the Guv. Annie watched as Gene left the restaurant as Phyllis began telling the others about her visit to Viv.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had been glad of a little peace and quiet to get on with the mountain of paperwork she had to get through. She was also glad Molly had gone to her friend's birthday party. Her little girl was growing up and Alex was just glad that she was enjoying herself and not trying to protect her like she had when she had got home from the hospital. Molly was a good kid as Gene would say, thought Alex as she clicked another button on the computer. Sighing as she waited for the report to be saved she looked up as Gene walked in to the Squad Room.

"Bolls?" He walked towards her desk as Alex looked up.

"Hi"

"What are you still doing 'ere?" Gene watched as she looked away

"I don't want you to meet Keats" She sighed "It's too dangerous. I don't like it Gene. I've seen it before. It didn't end well" She knew she sounded slightly insane.

"Eh Bolls?" Gene watched as she deliberately looked away "Talk to me Alex. What do you mean you seen it before?" He was worried about Alex, since her stay in the hospital she had been quieter than ever. He didn't like it.

"I'm being silly" She stood as she logged off the computer. "Let's go home" She forced a smile as Gene stood his ground.

"No Bolls, talk to me. What the 'ell you on about? You never met Keats before you're accident. You said you'd never worked with him before" She sighed, it was like her husband to keep on with the conversation she wanted to forget.

"We were sat there" Alex nodded to the space behind her desk "When I was in my coma, I dreamt. I told you that." He nodded as he moved to stand directly in front of her.

"Yeah"

"It was 1983" She sighed

"That'll be that bloody 80s CD I played for you. Sharon reckoned music helped people wake up and I knew you liked Spandau Ballet" He shrugged.

"So do you" Alex smiled broadly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Only one bloody song Alex!" Gene knew that she was teasing him but he knew that whenever a certain song came on the radio he'd think of their first dance.

"Well I dreamt Keats turned everyone against you for a while. Tried to get them to go with him. Sam and Annie weren't there but Sharon and the boys. They went. Keats wrecked this place, went completely insane and it was just you and me here. Sat there" She nodded towards the space again as he took both her hands in his own.

"Alex. It was a dream"

"No, it was more than that. It was so real" She could feel herself getting upset as Gene sighed. "You had given up, on everything. The team, the police, us" She shrugged.

"Never gonna 'appen Bolls" She smiled as she found a really interesting spot on his black shirt. "You didn't give up on me though. You stayed?" He brushed a stray tear away from her cheek as she smiled.

"Never gonna happen Guv" She smiled as he pulled her in to his arms. Gene kissed the top of her head as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"It'll be ok Alex" He kissed her again as she pulled back from him. She frowned as her hand made her way to her swollen abdomen.

"Alex" Gene was immediately worried as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. She smiled slightly as she saw the confusion flit across his face.

"I think this little one agrees with you" She watched as he smiled. Maybe things would work out for the best. Gene knew he had something worth fighting for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across Fenchurch Keats sat typing on his computer glaring at the screen. In less than 24 hours he would meet Gene Hunt. He would be able to make Alex finally see sense and completely discredit the Fenchurch East CID. He smiled as he thought about finally ending Gene Hunt. The Manc Lion was going to fall.

**authors note. V. fluffy. Keats and Gene meet up next time. Can Alex and the others save Gene? More soon x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer Kudos still own them! If I did, Gene and Alex ould have run away together by the end of series 3!**

**Poison?**

Gene sat at his desk watching his team through the windows of his office. The door was open and occasionally he could hear them laughing and talking as they went about their work. He was incredibly proud of his team, even Chris had sorted himself out. Although Gene put that largely down to Sharon's influence on their most immature team member. He sighed as he watched the young DC set up another white board. It meant they had another investigation on the go. It never stopped. Idly he wondered what would happen to his team if he was no longer DCI. God knows he thought about walking away often enough when Alex had been shot. He knew if it wasn't for Annie, Sam and Ray he'd have walked away. Exactly as Viv had done. Sighing he watched his wife talking on the phone as Ray and Sam went through files. Sharon and Annie were helping with the incident board as more and more pieces of paper were pinned to it. Can I really just walk from this? Gene thought. Would Alex, Molly and the baby really be better off without me? Is Keats right?

He caught Alex's eye as she looked up, aware that she was worried about him meeting Keats. He smiled slightly as she turned back to Sam. Another hour he thought to himself and it'll all be over one way or another. He checked the clock on his computer as he realised time was ticking away whether he liked it or not.

"Gene" Alex walked in to his office and propped herself on the corner of his desk. He had got used to her habit of just walking in when she felt like it. It no longer bothered him like it had when she had first arrived on his team.

"Yeah" Gene sighed

"Don't go. Please Gene, its not worth it. Keats cant do anything to us" She prayed she was right.

"If he has killed a girl, if his actions have lead to the death of a police officer I have to do something Alex. You know that" Gene held her gaze as he spoke.

"Then do it by the book. Get infernal investigations to look in to it. It is not our job to investigate other officers."

"It is my job to investigate crimes Alex. Look we know your contact in West London asked for him to be investigated and it came to nothing. I'll be ok Bolls." He smiled as she covered his hand with hers.

"I hope so Gene" Alex hated how she sounded and began to blame it on hormones. He smiled at her, he still wasn't use to having anyone worry about him like she did. Alex's head whipped round as raised voices could be heard from the main office. Sam sounded angry as chairs could be heard scraping on the tiled floor.

"You can't just barge in here" Ray yelled as Keats just laughed.

"'ere we go" Gene walked out from behind his desk and stood in the doorway. Alex just inches behind him.

"You said you weren't coming back 'ere. Seems you are about as true to your word as 'alf the bloody idiots I lock up" He glared as Keats stood in front of him smirking.

"Well Gene, you called me" He looked around the Squad Room aware that the rest of the team were watching them. "You wanted to meet"

"Yeah" Gene glared "I want to talk to you in connection with the death of DC Lucy Roberts in 2009" Keats began to look pale as Sharon gasped.

"That was a tragedy for the girl's family and the Met as a whole" Keats smiled as Gene stepped forward.

"Gene" Alex breathed as she emerged from the office behind him.

"Ah Alex. Glad you are here. You can finally find out what the man you married is like" Gene narrowed his eyes as Alex held Keats' gaze.

"What kind of man did she marry? Go on Jimbo. I'm sick of this. Spit it out before it chokes yer. Is the man she married a DCI in the Met? Yes. Am I the man with three complaints of harrassment against me made by female police officers? No. Did Lucy Roberts die on my watch? No. But you think I'm corrupt. Go on then let everyone 'ere know exactly why you think I'm corrupt. I could do wiv a laugh" He glared at the smaller man.

"You know what I'm talking about" Keats raised his voice as Gene shrugged

"Oi Sam, you know what he's on about?" Gene called across to him

"No Guv" Sam watched the exchange as Ray shook his head and smiled.

"Right, Raymondo. What about you?"

"Not a Scooby Guv" Ray stepped away from the whiteboard as Alex's eyes grew wider

"Better spell it out then Jimbo" Gene stepped towards Keats as Alex leant against the closed office door.

"Michael Hunt was murdered in your family home twenty years ago" Keats watched Gene for any sign of a reaction.

"True" Gene watched as Keats warmed to his theme

"You saw his killer and never reported it. You were a serving police officer at the time" He smiled as Alex glanced at her husband. Keats turned his gaze back to Gene as he failed to get the reaction he wanted from her.

"You got any proof of that?"

"Talked to your ex wife and your dear old mum" He really believed he had Keats.

"Ah I see. You have the sworn statements of two people who weren't actually there. Me ex wife wasn't even on the scene and me mam was at work. The old girl got advanced dementia now."

"Also got the written statement of your neighbour Harold North" Keats smiled.

"Ah that ol' sop. Alcoholic and about as reliable as a chocolate tea pot. You got no evidence, you aint even got circumstantial" Gene was determined not to shout.

Ray coughed slightly as Sharon stepped away from the white board. It was covered in pieces of A4 paper. Each outlining a piece of evidence relating to the death of Lucy Roberts. Alex's eyes widened as she realised what the team had been doing. The secret meetings when her and Gene were out of the way all related to the investigation they had carried out in to Lucy's death. Keats followed her line of sight, coming face to face with a picture of a smiling DC Lucy Roberts.

"We got a bit more than circumstantial though Guv" Sharon smiled as she spoke up.

"Yeah" Annie leant back on her desk, her face serious as she watched the way the two men stared at her.

"You don't have anything on me. Lucy Roberts was unstable. The poor girl threw herself in the canal." Keats rounded on Annie as Sam stood up.

"Um yes she drowned. No one at the Nick she worked at thought she was depressed. Her girlfriend and her seemed happy." Annie held her ground as Gene stepped towards Keats.

"Leave me and mine alone Jimbo. Fenchurch East CID is well run. We have the best arrest rate this side of the Thames." Gene's voice was low, each word measured.

"I did not kill Lucy" Keats turned on his heal facing Gene as he tried to make himself seem taller.

"No" Gene watched as Keats continued to rant and rave "But you drove the poor cow to it. She was a good copper by all accounts. But she had to watch as you continued to chase her girlfriend. I know 'ow that feels. DCI Phelps didn't even like you and yet you managed to turn everyone against Lucy."

"It will not work here" Alex's cut glass accent broke through the bravado both men were displaying.

"Alex" Keats approached her

"It's DI Hunt to you." She stood and folded her arms across her chest "I'm not DCI Phelps, I'm not running away and I will never believe you"

"Idiots!" Keats yelled as he stormed in to the middle of the room "You have no bloody idea do you!" He picked up the in tray on Annie's desk and threw it to the floor as the others stared at him in shock. Gene took a step forward so that he was between Alex and Keats. Sam stepped towards Keats.

"Calm down" Sam raised his voice so that he could be heard over the noise Keats was creating.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE! IF YOU CAME WITH ME YOU'D BE SO MUCH BETTER! YOU DON'T NEED HIM!" Keats pointed towards Gene as Alex sighed.

"I do" She glared at Keats as he smirked.

"Lost the plot mate" Ray stood next to Sam as he shook his head. The Squad Room was trashed as Gene walked right up to Keats.

"I'm the King of this Castle. You've outstayed your welcome. Now piss off Keats. All this has been given to infernal affairs. I'll let them deal with you. You aint fit to carry the police badge. You aint fit to do the job. Sammy boy" Gene turned to Sam who just smiled.

"Yes Guv?""See that this rubbish gets put out" He shoved Keats towards Sam who promptly led him out of the doors Chris was already holding open. The whole team watched as Keats was removed from the room.

"It's over" Annie smiled as Gene clapped his hands together.

"Right, you lot" The rest of the team watched as Gene pointed to the doors. "The new Railway Arms is opening tonight. Even Luigi is going to the party. I declare it Beer O Clock" Alex smiled slightly as she watched the team disperse. Maybe Gene had been right. Maybe things would be ok.

**authors note. Thanks for all the reviews? Only one or two more chapters to go. Is it really the end of Keats? Will they all go to the Railway Arms? More soon. Please review x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer Kudos and BBC own Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars.**

Heaven?

Alex walked along the dark street next to Gene as the others walked along in front. Chris was exited that they were finally going to see what Nelson had done with the new Railway Arms. He smiled as Sharon linked her arm through his. He was over the moon that she had taken him back. He didn't understand why but he was pleased she had. Ray was slightly ahead of them, walking with Sam and Annie. He'd been surprised when Annie had offered to drive, saying she wouldn't drink. Sam had dismissed the idea as Ray laughed and joked. He was meeting Mia at the pub and was glad all the trouble with Keats seemed to be over. It was only Gene that was uncharicteristly quiet.

"You ok?" Alex linked her arm through his as he nodded.

"Never better Bolls" He stood still as she smiled slightly "Won't stay long tonight though eh?"

"Ok" Alex smiled as he slipped his arm from hers and wrapped it round her shoulders. Nelson was in the doorway of the pub as Gene looked up.

"Well, what do you think? My own little piece of Heaven in the big city" Nelson spread his arms wide as he saw his friends approach.

"Lovely Nelson" Sharon smiled as he opened the door wide.

"Thank you my darlin" He held the door a little wider so that the music from the jukebox could be heard. Gene winced as Girl's Aloud could be heard through the door. He had enough of that music when Molly had her friends over. Alex hugged him to her slightly as Sharon and Chris went to go in.

"You coming?" Chris shouted back to the group as Sharon tugged his arm.

"In a minute" Gene watched as Sharon leant up and kissed Chris on the cheek. Annie frowned as she saw Gene look at the floor.

"Guv?" She glanced briefly at Sam as the others laughed and catcalled at Chris who was blushing profusely. Alex smiled slightly.

"It's ok Annie luv, you get Sammy boy in there. And try not to let that lot get too pissed" He smiled as Annie rolled her eyes. Ray waved as Chris stepped behind Sharon.

"You" He pointed to Gene "Will always be our Guv! Likes of Keats never stood a chance" Gene shook his head as his rather exited team were ushered in to the pub. Only Alex remained in the street with him. She stepped away from him slightly smiling as the noise from the pub quietened down, now that the doors were closed.

"Gene" She smiled slightly as he stepped towards her "Are you ok? Really.""Never been better" He hoped the bravado was working. Alex nodded slightly; she knew he had wanted to meet Keats on his own terms. He hadn't expected him to turn up at the Nick She thought the meeting had shaken him, but knew he would never mention it. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Might give it a miss tonight" She sighed. "I can't go in there" Alex was tired and really wanted to go home. Gene seemed as reluctant as her to enter the pub so she thought she'd try to persuade him to come home with her.

"Course you can Bolls. Its even got a saloon bar" He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Take me home Gene" He closed his eyes as she reached up and kissed him, pulling back abruptly when he froze. She frowned; it wasn't like Gene to freeze, if anything he'd try to take the kiss further. Then she heard the gun click as the safety catch was removed.

"You could still come with me Alex. It doesn't have to end like this" Keats pointed the gun directly at her head. Gene glared. He stepped slightly forward.

"Keats" He spat out through gritted teeth. Keats smiled back slightly manically as he held the gun directly at Alex's head.

"Now, now Gene" He smiled. His eyes never left Alex's. "You move another inch and I'll kill her. Blow her face off just like what happened to your brother" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"You coward" She almost whispered. "You'd kill me because you can't have me. You'd kill a pregnant woman and leave her oldest child without a mother. You really are scum" She held his gaze, more angry. Gene swallowed hard next to her.

"Its over Jim, put the gun down" He felt powerless to do anything, afraid that for once Keats would be true to his word.

"You don't believe that. Its him, he poisoned you against me. It's all him Alex" He stepped towards her as he spoke. Alex shook her head.

"No" She could feel the tears spring to her eyes, she desperately wanted one of her friends to leave the pub and see what was happening. "If you've hurt Molly. My baby" She sobbed as she suddenly realised how insane Keats was.

"Keats" Gene growled. He stepped in front of Alex as he saw a flash of activity behind Keats, suddenly the man was on the ground with the burly figure of Viv James pining him to the floor as Phyllis swore profusely.

"I am placing you under arrest for the possession of a firearm and threatening behaviour. You have the right to remain silent" Viv continued as Phyllis talked on the phone.

"You back then?" Gene glared at Viv as he helped him pull Keats to his feet.

"Yeah, that ok?" Viv suddenly realised that he may not have a place on the team anymore.

"More than ok Viv" He smiled as a police car pulled up. Viv smiled as Phyllis started fussing around Alex. Viv and Gene bundled Keats in to the back of the police car as Viv gave the PC driving instructions before getting in to the back of the car with Keats. Phyllis straightened her skirt.

"I only asked if he wanted to come for a bloody drink and see the new pub!" Phyllis watched as the car drove away. Alex laughed as she involuntarily touched the small scar just below her hairline.

"You ok luv, you're awful pale?" Phyllis fussed as Alex nodded. Gene walked back to the two women.

"Good timing there Phyllis" He smiled slightly.

"Well, I do 'av me moments. Bloody hell I need a drink" She laughed as she walked towards the pub. The music had changed from Girls Aloud to Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars. Gene yelled after her to start a tab and her first drink was on him. Alex wrapped her arms around herself.

"Molly will be at Ethan's now" She stared at her husband.

"Yeah, we'll ring her. She'll be ok. He was just trying to scare us" He rested both hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, my baby" She brushed a tear away as Gene nodded. He knew how much she worried about Molly. The girl had already seen too much and was much more mature than a lot of kids her age.

"Way of the world Bolls. She'll be fine" He hugged her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

"Take me home Gene" She whispered in to his collar.

"Thought you'd never ask" He kissed the side of her head as he spoke. "C'mon" He took her hand as they headed back to the station to collect the car. Gene was shaking slightly as they walked.

"Gene, you're shaking" Alex smiled slightly as he gripped her hand in his own.

"No I'm not Bolls. The Gene Genie does not shake. The rest of the world is moving" He declared with a certainty he didn't feel.

"Ah Gene Hunt, my hero" She whispered affectionately as they reached the Audi.

"Get in you soft mare, bout time we got you home" He opened the car door as she shook her head. Maybe, just maybe things were back to normal. Nelson had his little piece of Heaven in the city; the team were well and relatively unscathed. Even Viv was back. Alex smiled to herself as Gene drove off. Maybe just maybe things would work out for them. Watching the street lights as the other cars passed she couldn't help but think things wouldn't be quiet for very long. What had Gene said she thought? Way of the world? Well Gene's world was rarely quiet for long.

**author's note. Thanks for all the reviews. You may recognise similarities with the end of series 3. That was intentional, I wanted to see how it would play out in 2010. - although no copyright infringement intended. May write another soon. Please review.**


End file.
